Unlikely
by TheDeadDreamer
Summary: School is so much work, her friends make it bearable, then she meets Hibari, school is intolerable. :: Hibari x OC ::
1. Chapter 1

The girl was known as Sasaki Rumiko to her friends, she was quite short for her age with a petite figure. She had waist length raven black hair with a shaggy fringe that covered the right half of her face. Her large pitch black eyes and small rosy mouth contrasted against her milky white skin. She hadn't been at Namimori Middle School for more than a week; she hadn't even been in Japan for over eight years. Her Japanese was quite rusty and more often than not she had trouble communicating with her friends, even though there was a language barrier, she was still quite popular among her classmates. From the first time they met her, when she introduced herself to the class, she was categorised as a person who was quite, approachable and kind. They all soon found out she was a very capable musician and athlete, making her even more accepted even though half the time she accidentally spoke some European language instead of Japanese.

The afternoon sky was cloudless and lit brightly by a warm sun. Rumiko sighed in relief as she finally completed her composition for music which was due the next day.

"I seriously need to stop cramming," she grumbled to herself, "this will do nothing for my lack of sleep." Ever since she started school in Japan the work had just been piling up, none of her home tutors from any of the many countries she had travelled in would have given her this much work. The inability to adapt and poor organisational skills lead to her having almost getting detention in the first two weeks of school. She sighed in annoyance at herself, and then began playing her composition one last time. After that, she decided, I will go and get something to eat.

A small yellow bird flitted across the cloud veiled sky. His feathers shimmered from the light that came from the white pearl that was the sun. He swooped around the rooftops of Namimori middle school once before breaking into song. As he sang he realised that his high, sweet voice was not the only melody he could hear. The bittersweet melody called to him and guided by the lullaby he arrived at the open window of one of the music rooms. By the piano he saw a girl with long black hair, he could not see her face but she seemed gentle so he glided onto the grand piano and stared at the girl. As he settled inform of the girl, the music came to an abrupt pause. The silence confused the little bird and it bowed its head to one side. From under a curtain of black hair, a little pink smile came through, the melody continued once again.

Kyoya Hibari, the cold and intimidating chairman of the Disciplinary Committee was napping on the rooftop of the school, just on the verge of sleep. He had enjoyed the past night hunting down the idiots who had vandalised one of the school walls. The lulling of sleep suddenly disappeared when he could hear nothing but silence. Hibird's singing had suddenly stopped as well as some other noise he did not bother to recognise before. It was too odd for Hibird to stop midway through the school anthem; it was not what Hibari had taught him to do. He lay there silently waiting for Hibird. But instead the noise from before started again, this time he heard it. He realised it was from a piano and intuition made him get up and investigate the sound. The person responsible for playing that piano was going to get bitten to death, he thought to himself.

Walking through the mostly deserted halls, the piano got louder and louder, the tune was vaguely familiar. Something stirred inside of him, like a sign of recognition but he just couldn't grasp what it was. This only annoyed him further. Then he reached it, from inside the room, the melody was pouring out of the open door, Hibari stared inside to find the new student playing the piano, Hibird was perched of the to of the grand piano his feathers were puffier than usual. He wanted Hibird to enjoy the rest of the piece; he also wondered how long it would take the new kid to notice him and the murderous intent that flowed from his annoyance.

Rumiko heard the footsteps from a long way away; she had a very good ear. She expected it to just pass by like a few other that she had encountered during the afternoon, but these footsteps just got louder and louder, then stopped. She was curious to see who it was, but she didn't want to stop playing, there were only a few more lines to go, and the finale was coming up, she was especially proud of this finale and she wanted the bird to hear it. Finally the melody came to a silent close. She looked up at the bird and ruffled its feather, she finally took a good look at it and she registered that it was extremely cute. She laughed to herself while turning around to see who was by the door. A greeting barely escaped her mouth when the little yellow bird flew across to the person by the door.

"Oh so this is your bird?" she instinctively said cheerfully finishing with a small smile.

When she saw him, it hit her: oh crap oh crap oh crap. Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit! She yelled to herself internally at such a high pitch that would have put a piccolo to shame. This guy really does radiate creepy auras, just like the others told me.

The piece was quite nice. He noted to himself as Hibird flew obediently to him. Hibari also noted that the girl didn't seem to know how much trouble she was in by the sound of her question. As she turned around, he was able to see her face clearly, a rather happy smile disappeared into recognition and then finally an expression worthy of someone who just realised they had stepped on dog poo. He stared at the girl, rather amused by her show of facial expressions. How interesting, he thought to himself.

"Hmph, you know your noise woke me up…" Hibari smiled slightly, the word 'noise' seemed to have a very bad effect on her.

"OIIII what-did-you-say-about-my music?!" the girl threatened in a murderous voice.

Hibari frowned; this girl is really getting on my nerves.

This is the first chapter of my first fan fiction. Hope you liked it, and even if you don't I will probably end up finishing it…maybe…because it might turn out to be a good story. ^^ anyways, please review and give me feedback. I'm new to this so I'm obviously going to make lots of mistakes, please excuse that and also, this is one of my interpretations on how Hibari's personality and mentality and stuff like that, so I'm sorry if you don't like him. Hehe but anyways, any feedback is welcome as long as it's not completely useless. TYSM for reading ^^

-K


	2. Chapter 2

**(A****uthor: tofu is nice.)**

Last chapter:

"Hmph, you know your noise woke me up…" Hibari smiled slightly, the word 'noise' seemed to have a very bad effect on her.

"OIIII what-did-you-say-about-my music?!" the girl threatened in a murderous voice.

Hibari frowned; this girl is really getting on his nerves.

_ _ _

As Rumiko waited for an answer, she stared angrily at the boy by the door. Even though he was not as tall as most of the other boys in the school, he was still a good 20cm taller than her. His black hair looked like a damp mop, it seemed to just droop and smother his head, but it still moved along with the occasional breeze that passed though the open window. His eyes could have been seen as either incredibly bored or pissed off; they were a silvery grey colour like heavy clouds threatening to turn into a storm. His mouth set his grim expression into place, a relaxed line turned down at the edges. Yep, this guy is definitely the grumpiest guy I have ever met, she thought to herself in annoyance.

"Hmm, I don't remember mentioning anything about music." Hibari said in a mediocre tone before turning his back and walking away. Rumiko breathed in deeply as the insult took effect, her terror disappeared only to be replaced by pride and anger.

"Who died and made you the bastard king of everyone else?!" she yelled after him, obviously exasperated. Hibari took another two steps and calmly turned around; his eyes were steely and definitely pissed off. Fear once again took hold of Rumiko and she gave a little gasp at how sinister he looked.

"I will see you tomorrow." He said coolly before turning around again and walking away. After he had gone, Rumiko finally could move. As calm as that last sentence sounded, there was a certain hint of threat in it that troubled her. Then she realised today was a Thursday, she sighed in relief that if her instincts were right, she would only have to face him for one more day before the weekend. She packed up her papers and left the school in peace.

_ _ _

Hibari watched the girl walk out of the school gates and vanishing onto another street. Hibird gently flew down to his shoulder and watched with him on the roof. The sun lowered to the horizon painting the clouds that still remained a effervescent orange, Hibari turned away to the stairs and headed for the reception room. He opened a filing cabinet and dug out Rumiko's file. Everything there was to know about her was in there, if she were a male, he would already have been beaten half to death, but since Rumiko had seemed much more like a small animal, he thought it would probably be easier to "tame" her. As he flicked through her file, he realised it was very much like a story of her life, every report given by her previous tutors were recounts of their time teaching her from the age of seven until age fourteen. It was her life on just a few pieces of paper. The thing that began to concern him was that it all mentioned music and her infatuation with it. It would be troublesome to make her atone for her behaviour since it seemed like she was acting on the will of something that has been important to her for so long. Beating her to a pulp today may have actually been a good idea, but then again, sometimes it would take a lot more than death to beat an idea out of some people. He knew people enough to understand that.

_ _ _

Rumiko's alarm went off at 6am. She got up immediately and headed towards the bathroom, she had been up until 2am finishing off a Japanese essay and some history project that should have only taken her two hours, but with her constant need to check the dictionary and email her friends for advice on her Japanese, the task had taken her 6 hours. The hot water from the shower made her even sleepier and she almost dozed off, loosing her balance she crashed into a white tiled wall. After muttering a few profanities, she pushed herself off the wall and dressed. She headed downstairs to make a breakfast that consisted of four rashes of bacon, two eggs, four slices of toast and two glasses of milk with a huge spillage of the white liquid when she slipped over. After cleaning up the mess she then went upstairs and kicked her 8 year old brother awake before they both headed down for breakfast. This had been her daily routine for almost 7 years because her parents were ever hardly home because they were always off on business.

"Jeez Kaito, if an atomic bomb went off you would probably still sleep though it." Rumiko grumbled at her younger brother.

"Pfft if one went off here I wouldn't be sleeping, I would be dead, dumbass." He replied.

"Like there is a difference." She managed to say through a mouth full of egg, before spitting the contents of her mouth out as her brother kicked her in the shin.

After she did her best to clean up she packed and headed off to school.

It was a bright and sunny morning, the air felt cool and refreshing. Rumiko trudged along the concrete side walk, head down thinking about the foreboding feeling that burdened her stomach. She hadn't ever met that boy before, but she had heard gossip about how he was really creepy and some stories of what he did to people, but those bits of chatter would never have prepared her for the incredibly freaky stare she got from him the past day and the feeling she had now definitely didn't disagree with the stories of the guy's capabilities.

"Would he really do something like that just because of yesterday?" Rumiko thought out loud.

"Who would do what to whom?" A bright overly chirpy sound came from her side.

"EEIIIIK!!!" Rumiko shrieked, "Oh my fucking god how long have you been there Tatsuki-Chan?"

Tatsuki giggle, "hmm I guess you didn't want me to hear it then, anyways don't always swear so much, it's not polite."

Rumiko cringed at the last comment before continuing, "Ugh, don't be so much like my mother, and anyways…….."

"Come on, spit it out or have you forgotten how to speak Japanese again?" She giggled again, probably anticipating some sort of gossip.

Rumiko hesitated and began, "No I haven't,*pause* well yesterday I was doing my composition right and then…." After she had recounting yesterday afternoon's events she waited for Tatsuki's answer. The normally over excited girl just stood there quietly staring at her. This was definitely not a good sign, Tatsuki was the type of person that would still be chirpy even if she had accidentally cut her finger in Home Ec., Rumiko cringed, it couldn't be THAT bad could it?

Tatsuki sighed, "Jeez kid I always knew you were retarded but I never new you had such a big and stupid mouth." She finished off on a brighter tone that lifted Rumiko's spirits…abit.

"But seriously, avoid Hibari as much as you can today …"Tatsuki continued.

"Wait that guy has a name?!" she cut in, with the facial expression of a dumfounded gerbil. (Hamster/guinea pig like animal, gerbil just sounds cool)

"Well of course he has a name! And anyways, he is the only guy that could have possibly fit your description." She said in a-matter-of-fact manner. Rumiko walked wordlessly the rest of the way to school while listening to Tatsuki's constant rambles about her shopping tragedies and about how she lost her wallet the other weekend.

_ _ _

"Kusakabe, give this to Sasaki Rumiko's homeroom teacher." Hibari said as he finished writing a note and passing it to his subordinate. A guy with extremely random Elvis Presley hair snapped to attention, he took the paper and marched out of the reception room with two more guys by his side, both with the same absurd hair cut. As they entered the room, the teacher gave an alarmed expression, what would the disciplinary committee want with him? He quickly greeted them in a formal method and bowed.

"Please give this to Sasaki Rumiko." Kusakabe said, his bundle of hair created an eerie shadow across his face, the teacher quickly accepted and the three walked out, he sighed in relief. What would they want with Sasaki? She was a good student and she was new to the school, what could she possibly have done? He pondered on this until the siren rang and the classroom flooded with students. Sasaki Rumiko walked in looking quieter than usual with her exceptionally bubbly friend, Shibarai Tatsuki.

"Sasaki-san, a note for you." The teacher called out, the two girls looked at each other for a brief moment, exchanging some sort of silent message, and then Sasaki turned around and took the note.

_ _ _

Rumiko stared at the note, and tried to read it, the writing was really neat but her reading skills were just horrible, the only words that held any meaning to her was her name. She turned to her side and asked Tatsuki to translate it for her.

"To: Sasaki Rumiko, after school report to the reception room. If you do not, there will be consequences for breaching my orders. Signed: Kyoya Hibari." Tatsuki paused.

Rumiko growled, "My plans of avoiding him today just got flushed down the toilet, thank you very much Mr. Piece of Paper." As bad as she felt for her friend, Tatsuki couldn't help but giggle.

_ _ _

**Author's note:**

**OMG this chapter was so awfully un-eventful…*annoyed* but fear not, thy has plan! Look forward to mopping the school, a bitch fight and a ball…and even if these events seem really irrelevant, thy has the power of the pen! Muahahhahaha…keyboard, whatever. Anyways, has just been re-inspired and as soon as I get rid of this crappy chapter I will continue with what I hope to be awesome chapters. **

**Hibari is about 169cm tall according to the internet. So Rumiko would be about 140-150cm…****I know it's quite accepted that Asians tend to be shorter than Caucasians, but FYI Rumiko I think is below the average height of Asians…I think…**

**blahhhh I dunno…I am Asian so no racism intended…I said in 1****st**** chapter that Rumiko was short for her age…but I don't want her to be a complete midget… T.T **

**Describing Hibari's hair is so hard T.T so I ended up with something corny T.T…fail… **


	3. Chapter 3

**(Author: fried prawn head? o.O)**

Last chapter:

Rumiko growled, "My plans of avoiding him have just been flushed down the toilet thank you very much Mr. Piece of Paper." As bad as she felt for her friend, Tatsuki couldn't help but giggle.

_ _ _

The siren went, a sense of dread immediately took hold of her and she sluggishly got her stuff together and headed for the reception room, her body felt like lead. This isn't right, she thought to herself, is that guy really THIS intimidating? She gathered herself together and almost

marched to the reception room. As she walked she recounted her day, it had gone by quite well with only one single sighting of Hibari, but that was at lunch when he seemed to be asleep on the rooftop. She went back the way she came straight way, and found the right roof were her friends were having fun. Nobody seemed to notice that she was a bit jittery, she was thankful for that.

Finally reaching her destination she half hesitated before pulling the door open. It was deserted.

"Oh so he tells _ME_ to come immediately when _HE'S_ not even here," she grumbled to herself, "Douc bag." Something like a stick hit her hard, pain coursed through her body from her shoulder, the unexpected surprise winded her and she fell to the floor.

"Hmmm I was only going to make you mop up this floor, but thanks to yourself, I think you should do the entire building." A low and smooth voice came from behind her. It was him. Before she could upright herself, she heard his footsteps walk away. She gave a squinty eyes expression (i.e.: =.=), as she came to face his back, he turned around and said in a slightly bored tone:

"If you try to run away, I will hunt you down. And then you can repeat this punishment for a month." Rumiko cringed, cold bastard, she thought. As his footsteps faded away, she spotted a mop in a bucket with cleaning detergents lying against the wall. Sighing to herself she lugged the gear to the top floor and began to work. There were three levels to the building and she guessed it would take about an hour to finish one floor.

_ _ _

Hibari had walked down to the second floor of the building and found a classroom near the stairwell and decided to take a nap. Hibird was snuggled in his hair, also asleep. He heard Rumiko's ringtone echoing through the building, and heard her speak.

"Moshi Moshi," she had started in a loud cheerful tone, and then it turned worried,"Kaito are you ok? Huh? Oh my god, where are you?!" She paused, "Uhhh I'll come right over stay where you are ok?" He had heard the phone click and then a profane word. What a troublesome child, did she really want to do this everyday for a month? Oh well, he thought. He got up and headed for the door, he heard the echoing of her running as they got closer, he opened the door just as she began climbing down the stairs.

"Where do you think you are going?" he enquired coolly. She stared at him for a moment, annoyance crossed her face like a cloud blocking out the sun. Her brows furrowed and her mouth tightened.

"Go away." She replied coldly before jumping down the flight of stairs and racing off out of the school. Hibari followed in pursuit. This girl could run fast, I wonder if she could fight?

She was now at least a whole street in front of him, as she turned a corner she slowed down. He walked the rest of the way.

_ _ _

As Rumiko turned the corner, she saw Kaito pushed up against the wall, his school bag lying a few feet away. He was all crumpled up and dirtied. She then spotted three beefy looking guys, all about two feet taller than her little brother.

"Oi jerk face!" she yelled at none of them in particular, the three turned around and laughed at her.

"Ahahahahahahahhahaha! So this is your great saviour brat? What a joke." One of the thugs said. Not liking to be belittled or having anyone beat up her little brother, Rumiko ran up to the guy who had just spoken and launched a powerful sidekick, aimed straight at the jerk's crotch. With surprising force, the kick made the guy stumble a few meters before rolling onto the floor groaning in agony. Proud with her work she turned around and faced the other two.

"Oh fuck you bitch." One of the now turned duo spat, they both split, one on her right and one on her left. She waited until they were both within range and took up her stance. But the duo acted with surprising speed, from her side one went behind her and grabbed her from behind, the other in front, getting ready to punch. She swore to herself for being too confident and underestimating these guys as boneheads. She closed her eyes as the blow struck her in the stomach, the air was knocked out of her and tears welled in her eyes. She gritted her teeth and used all her strength to get away form her captor, she succeeded and took a few steps back, clutching her stomach. The duo both came in on her at the same time, she hadn't had enough time to recover and could only close her eyes and duck. Whatever she was expecting didn't come. Instead, she heard metal connecting painfully with flesh and then two thuds and howls of agony as two bodies hit the ground. She opened her eyes; still crouching she saw a pair of insanely polished shoes and black pants standing a few meters in front of her. Her attackers were lying a few meters further than that, she then looked up at the person in black pants, a black jacket hung loosely at his shoulders and a red and yellow armband surrounded his right arm. A tuft of black, mop-like hair blew around with the wind. Her surprise didn't last long, as Kaito hurried to her side and helped her up. She looked up and saw a faint purple bruise around his left eye.

"Unless you want to go to school looking like a panda tomorrow, I'm going to have to put makeup on that black eye of yours." She said in a relieved tone. Kaito's expression turned from worry to horror.

"You evil witch!" He screamed, Rumiko patted his hair and replied finishing with a smile:

"This is what your big sister's is for." He snorted and then pouted before looked slyly at Hibari.

"You're so weak, your boyfriend had to save you from those pathetic guys." He teased.

"Oi you're the one who got beaten up by…HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND! WHY WOULD YOU SAY SUCH A REDICULOUS AND INSULTING THING?!" she exploded, that made Kaito burst out laughing spasmodically, the girl glared at him like she had never glared at anyone before. She then realised Hibari was only a few meters away and cringed and then blurted out a thank you. Her cheeks were burning with embarrassment. Hibari was staring at her with steely eyes; he still wielded his tonfas in his hands,

_ _ _

Jeez what annoying children, Hibari thought. The girl was doing quite well until she made such a stupid mistake, after the blow to her stomach she didn't seem to be able to put up much of a fight. It annoyed him that he had to intervene, but then again, the girl's herbivorous attackers were creating a mess. It was only right he should clean up their mess. He turned his attention to the two siblings as he heard their bickering. Troublesome, was the only word that crossed his mind. The girl turned to face him, her face flushed pink. How pathetic.

He raised his tonfas and with his arm bashed the girl into the nearest wall, she screamed. So loud he thought to himself.

"Bring your brother and finish off the rest of the building." He ordered and then lowered his weapons before stepping back. Rumiko's brother just stared in disbelief.

"Hey! What did you do that for?!" The little boy demanded. The boy was even shorter than his sister and barely made the height of Hibari's chest. He glared at the boy and that shut him up.

"Leave him alone." Rumiko said in her brother's defence.

"Waow, crowding now are we?" Hibari asked frostily. Rumiko had known about the guy's extreme hatred of crowds but she and Kaito was barely a crowd. What an unreasonable guy.

"Oi, two is company and three is a crowd, Kaito and I were here first, you're the one who's crowding!" She retorted. God this girl was annoying.

"Just go back and finish mopping will you?" He said as he turned away.

_ _ _

Rumiko finished the last floor quickly and returned all the cleaning equipment to the storeroom. She found her brother in a nearby classroom. He had fallen asleep on his homework and a small puddle of drool was forming on his maths questions. She smiled,

"Hey, wake up sleeping beauty, it's going to get dark soon." She said as she shook Kaito awake. He gazed at her through sleepy eyes and nodded. As she walked with her little brother out of the school gates, she as if someone was watching them, instinctively she turned around and looked back at the school. At first it appeared completely deserted, but then she saw movement out of the corner of her eye, a little bird flew down to someone standing on the roof, the sun setting behind the person creating a silhouette. It was like a picture out of a fairy tale she had read a long time ago. Something about a lonely prince came across her mind as she turned away and caught up with Kaito.

_ _ _

**Finally some action! I am a happy author^^ **

**Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I have writing it…I wanted to make the fight gory but then again…maybe something that serious shouldn't happen yet .|l| **

**Ok, I thought mopping the whole school would have been waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay too much work so yeh…**

**I have finally finished plotting the rest of the story and the ending has been written. I think the ending is quite good, but it's going to turn out in an Asian Drama cross Tim Burton thing … Teehee **** Love Hitoribocchi no Sadame = Inspiration heaven ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hihi~ **

**I don't know who cares about this stuff but I probably won't be updating for a while cuz my parents won't be home for a week and they have se****nt me off to live with my friend (whom I love but I still don't want to burden them)…silly parents have come up with a million impossible situations for why I shouldn't be left at home =.= . I can look after myself tysm. **

**But ok, I know this chapter is like uber short, but my next chapter will make up for it.^^**

**Anyways enough of my rambling, on**** with the story! **

_ _ _

The weekend was quiet, there was nothing much to be done other than eat, sleep and homework. The bruises from last Friday's scuffle were healing well and they had almost disappeared, with the exception for Rumiko's shoulder, which the prefect had hit so hard that it was still a brilliant purple in colour. Sunday went and Monday came, breakfast was normal, like it had been written on some invisible script and unknowingly acted out perfectly by the siblings. School went by as usual; Tatsuki didn't make a big fuss about her punishment, and until the afternoon bell went, the day could have been what Rumiko could have called: Perfect.

But as she walked to the Disciplinary Committee's HQ, her mind played to a different tune. She was filled with irritation for the Chairman of the D.C. and his high and mighty: 'I can do whatever I want and you have to obey me or I'll beat you up' personality. The douche bag only "helped" her because he wanted her to finish mopping. What was the mopping even for? Didn't the school have cleaners? As she thought she only became more irritated. Once more she opened the door to the reception room, but this time Hibari was sitting at the desk, he had his back to the door and on his extended arm, the little yellow bird Rumiko had encountered in the music room was perched on his finger.

"Hibari Hibari~" The tiny thing tweeted. Hibari let down his arm and the little bird fluttered down to the desk. He turned around and stared at Rumiko in his normal, pissed expression.

"What?" He asked candidly.

"Why does a person like you have such a cute pet?" Out of all the things she could have said, THIS had to be it. How pathetic.

"Because I do," he replied in a bored tone, and then he pointed to her right, "the stuff is in the storeroom." That was the end of the conversation. By "stuff" Rumiko guessed it probably meant the mop and the array of cleaning gear.

_ _ _

THREE WEEKS LATER

_ _ _

Saturday morning had been hectic, she had forgotten to set her alarm clock and Kaito had attacked her when she failed to get up and make breakfast. That boy was a monster when he was hungry. With a battered body she hastily made breakfast, realising she hadn't brought Tatsuki anything for her hospital visit. She had fractured her leg when she was at gymnastics training and Rumiko was meant to visit her this morning. After gobbling up some half cooked eggs and bread that didn't have enough time to become toast, she dressed and hurried to the shops. Realising she forgot her wallet; she hurried back and fetched it. Finally getting to the hospital half an hour later, she hurried to her friend's ward. Tatsuki seemed just as bubbly as ever and went crazy when she saw her friend.

"RUMIKOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She had screamed as a greeting to the quieter girl's embarrassment. Great now half the hospital knew her name, she thought. After getting over the surprise, they managed to talk for about three hours. It was amazing how much they had to talk about after just one day apart. After giving Tatsuki a get well card and a few bags of snacks, Rumiko left the ward with a happy smile. In her blissful moment she accidentally went on an elevator that went up instead of down. Not wanting to embarrass herself in front of the doctor, she rode it to the next floor and exited. As she waited for the next one, preferably going down, she could hear thudding and groans of agony. It was as if someone was getting beaten up. Getting bored she decided to investigate and walked down the corridor. Suddenly there was a loud thud followed by a cry, she yelped as a body flew in front of her. The man got onto all fours and looked frantically back into the room he just came out of, he was all bloodied. Immediately she helped the man up, and he seemed extremely grateful but terrified at the same time.

"Thank you miss, but you better get out of here! The guy in there is a nutcase!" As he said this a flash of metal flew out of the room and smashed into the side of the man's ribs. He groaned in agony, after he pushed Rumiko away, he bolted for an open elevator. She looked around in surprise and saw the metal tonfa lying on the ground. It couldn't POSSIBLY be him, could it? She picked up the tonfa and weighed it in her hand before peeking timidly into the room. Something flew at her and she used the tonfa to smack it away. Another tonfa fell onto the floor.

"Oi! What the hell was that for?!" She screeched in surprise. She looked back at her attacker, it WAS Hibari. The prefect wasn't in his school uniform and that fact somewhat shocked her, in their place there were black pyjamas. Wow, the guy wore pyjamas? She though, slightly bemused by the childish fact. He was sitting up in the bed, his head rested on his hand, looking as bored as ever.

"You let my prey escape." He said bluntly.

"What! Why?! Why are you in hospital?! You aren't injured and you most definitely are not sick! And why did you go bloody up that guy?! What did he do to you?!" She spewed the questions out like a machine gun firing bullets.

_ _ _

Why did this girl have to turn up everywhere? And why did she have to be so loud? Why did she always have to question him? Why couldn't she just run away like the others? Hibari fired his own questions in his head. But instead, he simply sighed and said, "Because I can." The blunt and incredibly emotionless answer seemed to shock the girl as she looked quite taken back by this answer. He expected her to reply with some loud insult, but she stood abnormally still and quiet. The colour seemed to fade out of her, and it wasn't because of fear, her eyes turned steely and cold. She stared at him without any emotion at all. How weird for this girl, maybe she wasn't so herbivorous after all.

"You know what, I thought the reason nobody likes you because you were always pissed off and frightening. But even then I thought you must have had some good in you. But now, I don't know what to think of you as except a cruel emotionless dictator. I don't hate you anymore, you know why? Because I don't think I could hold any emotion whatsoever for someone like you." She said this so calmly, but there was a certain tinge of something in her voice that made Hibari clench his teeth. Pity. She pitied him. That feeble creature pitied him. Something inside him broke, it was such a shocking feeling it made him lie down.

"Don't bother coming after school anymore, I never want to see you again. And if I do, I _**will**_ kill you." He said this staring at the hospital ceiling, just as she walked out the door.

_ _ _

**Tofu. **

**Sorry I had to ruin the moment ^^ anyways, love it hate it? Please review^^**

**Hope you did like it though^^ TYSM for reading^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello!**

**:-C I know who has been reading my fanfic and not reviewing! Tut tut tut! (Yes, I'm a crazy stalker^^ …o.O) **

**Please be nice, read and review please, or I'll poke you to death^^**

**Hmm…****I'm getting bored of this one on one story…Hehe…mafia time^^**

**Anyways enjoy this chapter, . **

**TYSM OMGPink for all your reviews and advice, their greatly appreciated! ^^**

**And I will do my best to edit and write better^^ And don't worry from now on all I write will have it's uses later on, so don't think I'm babbling too much^^**

_ _ _

Weeks had past since their last encounter at the hospital, but his resent against that girl had never once died down. Everything about her drove him into a deeper madness, she was always so loud around him, and she was always so talkative, so curious, and so un-afraid, he couldn't figure out this person and long with the fact that she represented everything he detested, she also pitied him. He had only once before felt such an obsessive hatred for anyone else, but then again, that other someone was the reason behind his existence as the person he was today. Like the girl, he wanted so badly to just get rid of that other someone from his life, but if he did, that would have meant to sever the only connection he had to anything. He hated being in such a deplorable state, but what could he have done?

He tried to live his life as he normally would have done, but the additional emotions played on his mind so much that he accidentally allowed one blow to hit him while he was dealing with a gang of delinquents. Hibari Kyoya, the untouchable chairman of the Disciplinary Committee, took a hit. That sort of thing would have spread like wildfire amongst his enemies, if only the group of delinquents had been able to speak. They all were found in the end with severely shattered jaws and rigorously bloodied and beaten bodies; their vital organs just managed to survive.

But only just.

_ _ _

It was a clear day, but the sun gave no warmth. Rumiko huddled in her jumper and walked silently alongside Tatsuki, who did the talking for both of them. As they entered homeroom, their friends greeted them cheerfully as usual but there was extra excitement in their voices as they chatted noisily.

"Oh Rumiko-Chan, you don't know about the annual year camp did you?" One of them asked.

"Camp?" She replied as everyone expected.

"Yes, every year the school organises a camp for each year group, so for 4 days we go to the beach and do lots of really awesome activities!" Another explained.

"Ha-ha and it would be a perfect time for Tatsuki-Chan to confess!" Someone else added. Tatsuki actually stoped talking for once and turned a deep scarlet before turning to the girl who had just spoken before and told her to shut up.

Rumiko laughed at her friend's awkward situation, and was just about to ask her friend for more details when the bell went. She quickly took her seat as the teacher came in. He greeted the class as usual and handed around permission slips for the camp and extra information.

_ _ _

ONE WEEK LATER

_ _ _

"Tatsuki-Chan!" Rumiko called out from under the stairs of the foreign house, she had only been to her friend's house once before in the 6 months she had known her, but every time she saw it she was amazed by the size of it. The huge mansion was three stories high and had 12 bedrooms, 7 bathrooms, 3 dining halls (they were too big to be called rooms) and a massive kitchen that was perhaps the size of Rumiko's whole house. Tatsuki and Rumiko were very much alike in their taste for living conditions: have all the necessities and the rest is just junk.

But their parents on the other hand, did not. Rumiko's parents ran one of the most successful companies in the world, hence the ceaseless travelling she had done her whole life, but both her mother and father never liked having big houses because that meant hiring servants to keep it running. That was a big massive no. Their family motto was: Eat to live, but do not live to eat. On the other hand, Tatsuki's parents liked to use their money to a much fuller extent, but they were nonetheless wonderful people.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Rumiko-Chan! I just need to find an extra towel to pack and I'm all ready!" The taller girl said as she rushed up and down the stairs. Finally a maid in a black and white Lolita style dress appeared with a beach towel. Hastily thanking the maid, Tatsuki stuffed the towel in her backpack and hurried out the door with Rumiko at her heels. Outside, a small but very shiny black limousine awaited them. Tatsuki gave a grunt of annoyance and Rumiko just stared quite blankly.

"Umm…don't you think that's a little excessive for school?" Rumiko asked a little scared by all the overwhelming show of money.

"That's my parents for you." Her friend sighed as they crawled into the limo, dumping their gear on a spacious lounge before taking a seat on the opposite one. The car smelt of new leather and a sweet citrus air freshener, everything was immaculately clean. The environment was meant to appear be luxurious, but the duo found it quite uncomfortable. Absolute perfection wasn't quite their cup of tea.

They arrived at the school gates to be welcomed by the sight of 70 or so teenagers in casual clothes and a sea of multi-coloured backpacks and sleeping gear flooding up the from courtyard of the school. They spotted their group of friends standing near one of the trees and hurriedly joined them, silently praising god for not letting anyone spot them emerging from the rather indiscrete vehicle. A whistle blew to signal them to board the buses. Unlike the hustling and pushing Rumiko had expected from the crowd, everyone was grouped in twos and boarded in an extremely orderly fashion. Too orderly, and she soon saw why. There were four busses and the entrance to each once was guarded by two members of the disciplinary committee, two other members were patrolling their lines, like sheep dogs guarding their flock.

But instead of protecting their flock from outside dangers, they were the dangers. In her six months at the school, she had learnt that it wasn't only Hibari Kyoya who should have been feared, it was the whole organisation. After boarding her own bus with Tatsuki, she had received two pieces of news that seemed to put a soaking blanket over her happy expectations for the camp. One: half the disciplinary committee would be coming as well, two: That also meant Hibari Kyoya. A sinking feeling dragged down her mood for the entire 6 hours of the bus ride. She had regretted saying what she had said to Hibari last time they met, but it was what she really felt at that moment, seeing the badly beaten man along with his ice cold, god-almighty attitude. He was really cruel and she couldn't tolerate him to the core, but her sub-conscious had registered something about that guy that made her feel regret and something along the lines of guilt, but she wasn't quite sure what it was.

_ _ _

The busses were full and he didn't fancy taking a ride with a teacher for 6 hours so Hibari decided to go on top of the bus, none of the teachers objected and they seemed relieved that he wouldn't be carpooling with them. On top of the bus he slept with Hibird nestled on his jacket while the bus went at an average speed of 100 kilometres an hour on the near empty freeway.

(refer to the KHR OVA on YouTube…and because Hibari is Hibari, he didn't fall off the bus nor get insects that weren't fast enough to escape the bus fly into his mouth and he had a mighty good time napping with Hibird.)

The weather was warm and the sun wasn't harsh, so when the bus stopped to drop everyone off at the lodges near the beach, he was in a fairly good mood. Yawning, he got up and looked over to see students filing out of the busses. Hibird flew to him from somewhere and tweeted optimistically. One of the students heard the tweeting and turned around and saw him. Her eyes met his and he felt his eyes turn icey, she cringed before turning away and ran off to a group of girls huddling by a cabin. He sighed to himself and jumped down from the bus, making a female student squeal in surprise, but it only took one look to shut her up. Everyone looked at him, a few gulped. He looked backed in his usual bored expression.

"If you don't all stop crowding around soon," his eyes narrowed, "I'll bite you all to death." His tone equally matched his bored expression, but everyone immediately hurried up whatever they were doing and within two minutes, everyone was in a cabin. The teachers looked at him in a mixed expression of awe and fear. He glared at them and they soon disbanded and went their ways.

_ _ _

Good moods didn't seem to exist in the world of Hibari Kyoya, Rumiko found herself thinking as she made her bed and ordered her belongings. The cabin was a big wooden walled room, inside there were four bunk beds inside, two on each opposing wall and one in the centre.

She shared her bunk with Tatsuki and because of her completely insane irrational fear of heights, Rumiko threw herself at the bottom bunk, while an only too happy to accept Tatsuki dumped everything on the top. The other friends sharing the cabin with them were, Kyoko, Hana, Miku and Hoshiko. Kyoko and Hana were the other two Rumiko had first become friends with beside Tatsuki, Miku was the gymnastics team captain who had offered Rumiko a place in the team, even though she had declined, they both remained good solid friends. Hoshiko was a gifted music student Rumiko had become quite close to due to their love of music and everything grape flavoured.

After the six girls finished unpacking and organising, they all sat at their beds (the extra bunk used as storage space) and began chatting. The topic rolled from how the scene of the ocean by their window was beautiful to what sort of foods they would eat over the four days and then of course, to Tatsuki's confession.

"What if he rejects me?" Tatsuki began.

"Pfft as if," Hana pfft'ed.

"I'm sure he won't" Kyoko replied followed by her bell like giggle.

"AHAHAHA he's a nice guy Tatsuki." Miku assured in her rowdy voice.

"Who does Tatsuki like?" Hoshiko asked timidly, she didn't normally pay attention to these things.

"YAMAMOTO TAKESHI!" Rumiko, Kyoko, Hana and Miku yelled in unison.

"The baseball nut?" Hoshiko asked again, only to be answered with a giggling fit that was Miku, a smile, a nodding head and two thumbs up. Tatsuki stared at her friends as if they had just landed from mars before flushing a deep scarlet.

"Shut up! Someone will hear you!" Tatsuki cringed at the noise her friends were making. There was a brief period of absolute silence before all 6 of then burst out in uncontrollable laughter.

"So how will you confess?" Kyoko asked her warm smile never disappearing form her face.

"Well, me and Rumiko are going to sneak out tonight and give it to him, he's rostered for helping the teachers tonight." She answered plainly.

"WHAT!" Rumiko shouted at the new information. "I never agreed to this! Why are you only telling me now?!"

"BECAUSE YOU WOULD SAY YES!" The five girls chorused. She gave a (=.=") face, she hated being so predictable.

Something about Tatsuki stalking Yamamoto was said as they went to the dining hall to be arranged into groups for activities.

_ _ _

The day had been the best day Rumiko had had since she had arrived in Japan, they had went kayaking to a nearby island, rock climbing and abseiling on a 50 meter cliff face, they also did orienteering over the entire island. It must have been even better for Tatsuki because Yamamoto and his friends Tsuna and Gokudera were in the same activity group as Rumiko and her friends. Kyoko was also friends with the three guys, but then again she was at least acquainted with everyone in their year, Hana stood by Kyoko as she chatted with Tsuna who kept blushing and stammering. He really was useless. Gokudera seemed to fascinate Hoshiko and Miku as he turned out to be a pianist and his…what Rumiko could only describe as intense-ness…was equally matched by Miku's. Rumiko stood by Tatsuki as a translater for Yamamoto didn't seem to understand her array of ums and ahs and blushing.

Dinner was fresh fish that another activity group had caught, rice, salad and a bowl of miso soup. The nine of them were joined at dinner by Kyoko's big brother, Ryohei, who was helping out with the camp. He was buddies with Tsuna and Co., and during dinner she also realised Gokudera only called Tsuna by the name: "Juudaime". How odd, to call someone "Tenth". But like her, he was also a reasonably new student and they had a whole conversation in Italian, it turned out he was a pretty decent guy and unlike many many other Italian guys she had met, Gokudera didn't hit on her. A fact she was very happy about.

The night was warm and the air was salty. The rhythmic waves lapping at the shore brought back memories of Rumiko's brief stay in on the Gold Coast in Australia. The beaches were beautiful, and a memory of her mother almost getting hit by a murderous coconut fleeted across her mind. Laughing to herself she found a torch and set out for the dining hall again, clad in dark clothing. Tatsuki was nervous and her voice trembled, but Rumiko was just worried about getting caught, especially by HIM.

Finally they reached the dining hall, the journey took much longer in the dark. Yamamoto was tipping out a bin outside and Tatsuki saw her opportunity. Rumiko stayed behind tree looking out for any sign of patrolling D.C. members. She heard a surprised hello from Yamamoto and something indistinguishable form Tatsuki, there was a rather loud cheery laugh. She really wished that she could have told them to keep it down.

_ _ _

Such dumb herbivores, did they really think they could get away with breaking their curfew and sneaking out? Hibari thought as he tailed the two girls from their cabin. Two steel tonfas glistened as the moon shone upon them. Finally the duo stopped. One of them stayed by a tree, obviously on the look out and doing a terrible job, the other ran over to the bins and began to talk to a guy. The girl held out a gift wrapped box and the guy accepted it, scratching the back of his head and then burst out laughing.

The prefect grew bored of observing the situation and decided to start taking them out. First was the herbivore by the tree. One of his tonfa hurtled towards her shoulder making her scream out in pain. But immediately she rolled over on the ground and stood up, the light form the dinning hall illuminating her face. His irritation grew to whole new levels and he began attacking ruthlessly, to his surprise the girl had taken a sturdy branch from the tree and was blocking his attacks, not without a heap of effort but blocking them none-the-less.

Memories of the day she fought the two thugs came to his mind, so the girl knew how to fight eh? His movements became faster and his blows had much more force in them, but still she was able to block them, in the midst of his efforts at making a blow make contact, she ducked as he took an X shaped swipe at her and grabbed both of his wrists. She then jabbed her thumbs into the pressure point in the middle of the wrist causing his to involuntarily drop both tonfas. Crap, he had underestimated her. She dropped to the ground as he freed his hands and took punch at her stomach, he missed, then seeing her go down he placed a well aimed side kick at her jaw. Contact.

Her head flew backwards and her body doubled over turning somersaults in the air. As she landed on her knees, he noticed she had his tonfas. She stood up, and took her stance, one foot in front of the other, torso square and facing him, tonfas wielded in her hands. She swung them a couple of times to test them out, so this girl knew how to use them? A sense of curiosity pierced his irritation. Maybe I'll just play with her a little longer, he thought to himself. He sprinted towards the tree and took four steps up it, vertically and then came down on Rumiko heel first.

He didn't intend to strike her just yet and flattened his foot, jumping behind her, using the crossed tonfas as a platform. She was surprisingly strong, being able to take his weight for even just a moment, she turned around swivelling the tonfa 180 degrees in an attempt to gain a hit. Hibari blocked with his bare forearm, he didn't even flinch, surprise and shock spread across her face like wildfire. A little smile escaped Hibari's lips. Interesting, this girl could fight and she wasn't as stupid as he had first thought.

_ _ _

That blow should have sent him reeling in pain, what was this guy?! She thought to herself. She wiped away her shaggy fringe as it blocked her right eye's vision, she knew full and well her abilities with the tonfa and they weren't at all shabby. This guy was just insane. What she also knew full and well was that Hibari was not even fighting her with half of his actual ability. She had been trained well enough to know how someone looks when they want to beat you outright and when they were just toying with you. Hibari was toying, she was 100% sure of that. But the thing was, she was trying to beat him outright, and she was sure of that fact 100% as well. This was not going to end well. She saw amusement spread across his face, and knew at once he was just thinking the same thing as her. She also knew something really, really painful was going to follow if she didn't stop soon. Well hopefully at least.

Instead of advancing, she quickly made 3 meters of space between her and Hibari.

"Stop." She said quite plainly, and held out both tonfas in one hand, the handled side, facing Hibari.

"No deal." He said just as plainly. He saw him take four quick strides towards her, then the hard sole of his shoe once again made contact with her jaw, this time, at least 8 times harder. As she sailed through the air, the tonfas dropped out of her hands and clattered noisily to the floor. She sailed for what seemed to be a lifetime, then the feeling of flying came to an abrupt end as she hit head first into the tree she had been hiding behind, only 3 minutes before.

_ _ _

**My longest chapter yet^^ **

**Hope you liked it^^ sorry I had to introduce the mafia sometime and camp ****and Yamamoto was my only idea. **

**Anyways, I think ****the fight scene was decent…yeh…**

**I am very cheerful for some reason today *coughchocolatecough* so the dramaticness…kind of…died =.=**

**The rest of camp in the next chapter and hopefully sometime in this lifetime I will make the two retards fall in love…(retards: Hibari and Rumiko) **

***sigh* such troublesome children…why can't they get along?**

**Anyways, enough of that….**

**School starts on Tuesday..*sigh* **

**And like I said at the beginning READ AND REVIEW! **

**Please^^**

**-K**


	6. Chapter 6

The first thought that came to Rumiko's mind wasn't really a thought, just the instinct to upright herself and huddle her throbbing head, that was a major understatement, the pain was so great, she didn't know what was keeping her from bursting into tears. Yelling a string of unmentionable profanities in quite a few languages, she managed somehow to gather her thoughts. She recounted her fight with the prefect and amidst the unbearable pain, managed to become irritated with her for loosing. As she slowly became desensitised to the pain, she was finally able to open her eyes.

The first thing she saw was her white silk pyjamas, oh my god please let it have been Tatsuki that changed me, she pleaded mentally to whatever god was listening. Next she noticed she was in a bed, the bedding was crisp and white as well, finally she looked around and saw that she was in a cabin, not unlike her own. There were only two sets of bunk beds though, she seemed to occupy one on her own, and Tatsuki was sitting on the top of the other and to her surprise Yamamoto was standing by the window. Both of them looking worriedly at her.

"Rumiko, are you ok? Of course your not ok, silly me. Are you thirsty? Hungry? Do you want some bandages? Aspirin? That jerk of a prefect knocked you out cold! How could he beat up a girl?! OMG you were so brave!!!" Tatsuki fired off her questions as soon as Rumiko had made eye contact with her. The massive amount of questions and noise made Rumiko cradle her head once more as the pain came back like a freak wave. In a half dead state, she accepted a glass of water.

_ _ _

Hibari awoke to the sound of Rumiko's extremely noisy profanities; the roof did little to contain the noise. He was glad that she was in such a state, but the noise still annoyed him. Sighing to himself, he jumped off the roof, the morning was young and there was not a soul to be heard nor seen. Rather pleased, he entered the cabin.

"Yo herbivore, shut the fuck up." He said in his usual low and bored tone. He watched as the injured girl stiffen and turn rather red, smiling secretly to himself before throwing another insult. Rumiko scowled as best she could without worsening her incredible headache.

"Maa, Maa!" Yamamoto intervened, scratching his head and smiling, "Don't be like that!"

"She was only making a racket because you beat her up so bad last night!" Tatsuki added timidly.

"Wao, crowding now are we?" Hibari's smooth voice was calm s he delivered his threat; Yamamoto seemed to know what would happen next and crossed the room with amazing speed.

"Kamikurosu." Hibari had said at the same instant, instead of hitting Tatsuki, he found Yamamoto's arm blocking his tonfa.

"It's not nice to pick on girls." He said cheerily.

_ _ _

This guy… (=.=|l|) Rumiko thought as Yamamoto's bright and cheerful voice reached her ears, but as she thought this, her thoughts drifted onto how the bastard prefect had just tried to attack Tatsuki. Stupid coward, always picking on girls, she scowled. Finding the nearest thing to her, a glass cup, she flung it skilfully at Kyoya's head. She watched as the cup flew to her target and BINGO! It hit him on the temple with quite a lot of force, the unexpected attack made him turn around and face Rumiko, a hand flew instinctively to his injured head. Yamamoto and Tatsuki took the opportunity and stepped quickly away from the fuming prefect.

"An eye for an eye." She quoted, trying to match his cool tone and not let him hear the fear that was bubbling inside her. She knew she was in an extremely vulnerable situation, and judging by the past night's events, she always had been.

"Whatever herbivore," Hibari's composure was back and cooler than ever, "oh and by the way Sasaki, you have been suspended form activities for the rest of camp and you will have cleaning up and errands as your fulltime duty." He turned and began walking away.

"What about us?" Tatsuki asked in a small voice.

"She was the only one who attacked me." His bored voice trailed off as he exited the cabin. Damn that jerk, Rumiko glared after the prefect.

Yamamoto and Tatsuki returned to their cabins and left for the day's activities, a member of the D.C. gave her a list of tasks to do along with a threat from the chairman. 'Do these by sunset, or I'll bite you to death.'

Her head throbbed ceaselessly throughout the day, and she rushed to tick off the hefty list of chores and errands. By sunset she was exhausted, but everything had been done, and she was glad she wasn't going to get 'bitten to death'. After the Tatsuki/Yamamoto affair, it seemed that the phrase meant fighting. She was in no condition to do that, and she didn't plan on being hospitalised.

She ran to the dinning hall when all her chores were done and managed to catch up with everyone for dinner, they seemed really pleased to see her and the conversation was lively. After running through the event's Rumiko had missed out on, the discussion soon drifted onto Hibari.

"Who does that guy think he is?! Bossing everyone around like he was king." Gokudera demanded in an aggravated tone.

"Maa, Maa remember he beat us all once before you know." The ever so cheery voice of the baseball nut seemed to just aggravate Gokudera even more.

Soon the discussion became more heated and it took Rumiko a while to notice the rest of the hall was silent, only Gokudera and Ryohei's voices continued loudly, but soon they quietened down again.

"It seems a lot of people wish to be bitten to death." A cool low voice came from behind Rumiko. Crap what now?! Her eye twitched as she thought.

"I think you missed something on the list." The voice stated, surprised by the statement, Rumiko quickly retrieved the piece of paper with all her tasks on it and scanned it thoroughly.

"What do you me-" she began as she turned around to look at the prefect, during the movement, she caught a glimpse of something on the back of the paper. 'Report to the Disciplinary Committee', the five words were printed in plain black ink and very much there. She felt quite sick at the sight of them and her dinner sloshed around uncomfortably in her stomach. Everyone had their eyes on her and Hibari.

"Oops." That was all she could manage before she was plucked by the collar of her shirt and was swiftly dragged towards the exit, protesting yells erupted from the table she had been sitting at, but the cold prefect just ignored them. As he dragged her from the dinning hall, it became darker and darker. OMG, is he planning to murder me or something? The worrying thought flickered into her mind. She dismissed the thought but became much more alert.

"Stupid herbivore." Hibari's voice sounded distant even though they were only his arm's length apart. Finally they came to a pool of light that came from a small brick building, peering inside the windows, Rumiko could make out that the furnishings inside resembled an office. The prefect had released her collar and entered the building, she followed suit. It was incredibly warm inside compared to the night air, and Rumiko spotted a little electric heater radiating in a corner of the office like room. As she looked around she noted that everything was impeccably tidy with not a single speck of dust lying around. Rumiko rolled her eyes, I suspect he bit all the dust to death, she thought as an image of the icy eyed prefect attacking a dust bunny like a dog came to mind. She wasn't quite sure if it was the weirdness of the thought or the murderous aura radiating from Hibari that prevented her from laughing hysterically.

He signalled for her to sit in front of his desk and took a seat himself on the other side. He stared at her for a while, he seemed to be analysing her even though his eyes never left hers, he only looked away when she shifted uncomfortably. Diverting his gaze to the phone sitting on the desk, he picked it up and began dialling a number, just as she was about to ask about it, he gave it to her. Slightly confused, she took it.

:: Dial tone :: Ringing :: Click ::

"Hello?" A familiar man's voice answered.

"Dad?!" Rumiko half died of shock, what did Hibari do? Tell on her?

"Oh Rumi, thank goodness, I rang the camp ealier, Kaito was found by a old woman taking a walk, he was beaten pretty badly, he's in hospital and unconscious at the moment-" Her father told her calmly, but she could sense the enormous amount of worry behind his voice.

"HE WHAT?! WHO DID IT?! IS HE STABLE?!" no answer, "DAD?! DAD?!" *silence*

"Mr. Kyoya's son goes to the same school as you, he will come with you to the hospital, don't worry, bye" ::click:: and her dad was gone. Panic flooded her, her father had told her not to worry, but his unfamiliar tone distressed her. Kaito was in hospital, unconscious. Mr. Kyoya was her dad's business partner, but she never knew he had a son. The man didn't seem to have any family as far as she had known. So who was his son? Gazing at the desk in front of her, her eyes began to blur. Tears. A salty droplet ran down her cheek, the whole situation made her uncomfortable, and she didn't know why.

"Stop blubbering," a low smooth voice said softly but there was no emotion in it. A pale hand offered a box of tissues, she grabbed a handful and wiped her face, looking up, and it finally clicked.

"You're taking me to the hospital?" She asked, already knowing the answer. As if in reply he got up from his seat and grabbed both the tissue box and Rumiko and headed towards the door. The cool night air seemed to be doing some good as she calmed down dramatically once outside. But the un-nerving feeling remained buried deep in her chest. Her mind was blank and she felt un-naturally cold.

_ _ _

Smiles and tears are the actions of weaklings, how herbivorous of this girl, he thought as he passed Rumiko the box of tissues. She was quite, which was a first for him, so he sat quietly with her. Moments passed before she looked up at him with wet and reddening eyes.

"You're taking me to the hospital?" Her voice was small but it sounded as if she knew the answer, acting automatically, he stood up and headed for the door, a box of tissues in one hand, the girl in the other. Once outside, he began marching towards the car park where he knew a chauffer was waiting to pick them up. Hibari sighed in frustration as he thought about how many of his own rules he was breaching, if it hadn't been for the other someone, Rumiko wouldn't have be leaving the camp at the moment, and she would also have not been able to avoid him biting her to death. But that was deemed quite insignificant in his mind as he was reminded of the power that other somebody had over him. That other somebody was Mr. Kyoya, his father. Bastard, he silently cursed.

The street lights shone a bright orange colour as they passed them on the freeway, beside the car engine and the occasional whoosh of a passing car, it was completely silent. Rumiko's face was still blotched with tears, and she sat with her face to the window, trying to hide as much of her tears as possible. The occasional hiccupping sob, gave the game way, but still she sat motionlessly facing the window. After he was sure the girl would not move or speak, Hibari closed his eyes and drifted into a light sleep, it was his way of escaping the world.

_ _ _

Uhhh I'm sorry this chapter is really craps…haven't been in a very writing mood lately. After this I'll probably update next weekend sorry about the poor work…

I need more Hibari bits in this…but his mentality is just eluding me its annoying.

Ah…I know where I want to take this story; I just don't know how to get there… sorry.

(Note the phrase "Smiles and tears are the actions of weaklings" was taken kind-of from Hibari's 1st character theme song.)


	7. Chapter 7

NOTE: Offence is not intended to the Yakuza! They are definitely not a weak mafia and I'm sorry that the made up gang trying to kidnap Kaito gets beaten to a pulp! It's just part of the story! I have nothing against them beside the fact I don't support real life mafia stuff i.e.: human trafficking and stuff. Enough said here is some info about the Yakuza:

- They're not a secret society like the Italian Mafia or the Chinese Triads so the civilians of Japan like know about them and stuff …

- They usually wear sunglasses and colourful suits, but for this story, I chose traditional black.

- The Yakuza is a semi-legitimate organisation and they're not completely all blood and guts and stuff. (One family provided relief after Kobe earthquake)

- They do hold large rings of the prostitution industry under their power so…guess where Kaito could have ended up =.="

-Author

_ _ _

After an intensely silent 3 hour car ride, much confusion over the ward number and a male member of the reception being bitten to death, the duo finally found their way to Kaito's ward. Rumiko's father was no where to be seen, but that wasn't important on Rumiko's mind. Her brother was covered in bandages and the bandages in turn were covered in blood. The blood was turning brown, a sign that he had been bleeding for a while, but the blood wasn't spreading so he wasn't bleeding any longer. Rumiko had just stood by Kaito's bed, not touching him in case she made anything worse, she had cried out all her tears on the ride here and could only stand there staring. The constant beep of machinery echoed though the still room, painfully aware of the tiredness creeping into her eyes she pulled up a chair and sat beside her brother. A fading memory of the mechanical beeping and yellowish leather and metal supporting her head was what she saw before the lulling darkness of sleep swept over her. Her eyes shut for the final time and her body went limp.

_ _ _

Hibari had stood in a corner behind Rumiko for 4 hours before finally seeing her fall asleep on the chair. During that whole time the girl had never uttered a word and only stared at her sibling, he had grown tired of watching and drifted in and out of a light sleep, standing upright. Now finally seeing his charge asleep he thought of his own needs, he hadn't even had dinner yet and it was fast approaching 3 o'clock. Yawning, he straightens himself out and soundlessly headed out the door. The corridors of the hospital were long and deserted, lit by eerily green tinted lights and the strong smell of disinfectant dulled his senses. Sleep, that's what he needed but first, food. The café in the hospital was still running and a tired cook gave him his order of sushi and a can of coffee. He had never tried coffee from a can before but although cold, it was still milky and sweet and made him feel more alert. The sushi on the other hand sucked. The rice was hard and resembled a frozen texture, the seaweed was of a rubbery consistency and the mayonnaise was just weird tasting. The fillings were ok. He couldn't be bothered making a deal of the food so he finished his second sushi and threw the rest away before asking the cook for another can of coffee, he then made his way back to Kaito's ward.

As he walked across the room, Rumiko stirred in her sleep uttering something incomprehensible. Opening the window, a cool breeze of night air swept into the room, Hibari closed his eyes as he felt the wind run though his hair. A gentle flapping of wings came closer and soon the little yellow pom-pom that was Hibird was sitting on the windowsill gazing up at Hibari. He returned the bird's gaze and reached out a finger and poked the bird before using the same finger to ruffle its feathers. Hibird tweeted happily before half jumping and half flying up Hibari's arm to nestle in his hair. Hibari looked up towards the night sky, it was partially veiled by great drifting masses of grey clouds but in the gaps between each mass, the stars twinkled beautifully and the moon shone its' silvery light towards the earth.

The peace was abruptly cut to pieces by the screeching of tires that came from 12 levels below. Hibari glared down at the culprits of the noise and saw about a dozen men clad in dark suits leak noisily from two mini vans and flood into the entrance of the hospital. Hmph, so the old man was right about the abduction, Hibari thought to himself and chuckled quietly, finally something to do. He found a mop in the bathroom of the ward and twisted the handle from the mop, he then leant the long metal pole against Kaito's bed, within reach of Rumiko's arm. Feeling inside his jacket for his tonfas, he exited the room and lent against the wall. His prey will run straight towards him, into a trap he didn't lift a single finger to construct. Knowing this he fell into a light sleep.

_ _ _

::Bing:: The elevator doors slid open and twelve men in black suits filed out. They were all pretty buff looking and with intricate tattoos showing that were not covered by their black and individually tailored suits. Their black leather shoes were well polished and made little noise on the linoleum floor of the hospital corridor. They were surprised by the lack of security the hospital had, but were equally surprised to find a teenage boy in a black hooded jacket, dark blue jeans and volleys standing outside their target's ward. But a sleeping teenager did nothing to their resolve of kidnapping the boy. They could probably walk past the teenager and take the boy without anyone noticing. How disappointing for them, getting all worked up for a possible fight with a few bodyguards. Three of the suited men detached from the group and headed for the ward, they slid open the door and examined the inside of the ward. Their target was sleeping or unconscious, it didn't matter, a girl was sleeping on a chair beside him. What they assumed to be a broom stood by a corner of the bed. Nothing seemed to be wrong. As the leader of the trio stepped forwards, a metal pole slid in front if him. It nudged against the expensive silk of his suit gently. It was a steel tonfa and it came from the teenage boy. His two subordinates whipped out their semi-automatic Glocks (A type of gun -.-), but confused by the scenario unfolding before them, they were hesitant to shoot. They had left a teenage boy as protection? Tch, they all thought, this was an insult. As they aimed to shoot, a pair of steely grey eyes appeared from under a lock of the boy's black hair.

"Kamikurosu." His low and steady voice sent shivers down their backs. What a creepy kid, the leader thought as he struck the boy with his bare fist. A second tonfa blocked the hit, a millisecond later, the first one blocking his entrance to the ward hit him on his side. As the blow contacted with the guy's body, the force of the hit travelled on an angle though the body and straight to liver. A golf ball sized chuck of the vital organ immediately began deteriorating and dying. The Mafioso stumbled back into the two behind him, winded and in immeasurable pain; he stumbled back onto the floor. The two jumped into action aiming their guns, but failed to fire before they were hit in the cavity of their chest where their hearts were and like their leader, they double backwards onto the floor, grasping their chests and squirming in pain. This all happened in less that 3 seconds, the remaining 9 Yakuza members half gawked at the boy and then at their 3 colleagues (sorry, can't think of a better word) in shock.

The boy now standing in the middle of the corridor, tonfas parallel to the ground, feet planted one in front of the other, body twisted over so slightly so that one tonfa was in front like a shield, the other ready to strike. Two jagged blades dropped from a compartment in the boy's tonfa, one blade at the end of each tonfa, and just like that the 9 remaining Yakuza then became 6. It happened so fast, one moment the boy began running towards them, the next he had crossed his arms and three men where lying on the ground, throats slashed. Little pools of blood began forming on the ground.

_ _ _

A few droplets of blood splattered Hibari's face; he didn't want to loose sight of his prey for wiping his face. Once again he took his stance, glaring at the enemy who stood not 3 feet (about 1.10m) away from him. Apparently he had taken out all the guys with guns already, the remaining 6 drew out their own choices of weapons of knives, swords, nun chucks and Sais (two shirt trident like weapons, think Raphael from TMNT). The two men wielding knives attacked first, throwing an array of knifes, which Hibari had managed to block only too easily, as Hibari blocked, the two swordsmen attacked him, Hibari ducked under the remaining knives and rose up behind the two swordsmen and stabbed them in the back with his blades.

"I thought you yakuza were better than that." Hibari said in his bored tone, he wasn't even huffing.

_ _ _

Rumiko awoke to two thuds and a lot of groaning, Hibari's smooth and untroubled voice sailed in from the open door. YAKUZA?! She internally screamed herself awake.

"Hey boy, you're not half bad. What's your name?" A stranger's voice sailed in after Hibari's. Need a weapon, she thought to herself and was half amazed to find a mop handle sitting by the bed.

"What's my name to you?" The cool low voice she was so used to spoke again, Rumiko was now creeping towards the door.

"Do you want to be buried in an unmarked grave?" Another voice spoke, some laughter erupted. There were more of them! Rumiko thought as she pinned her back to the wall, she could see down one side of the hallway but there was no-one there. They were all on the other.

"Wao, aren't you just so rebel?" Hibari mocked, a clash of metal erupted and Rumiko saw Hibari dance backwards, aligning herself with the doorway, she took an aim at the first guy she saw and brought the metal pole down with trained skill added with the power surge from the adrenalin that now coursed through her body. The victim wailed in surprise and pain before falling to the ground. She then stepped out into the corridor, wielding her weapon across herself, she was about to run after the trio attacking Hibari when from a glint of a knife being deflected. She saw a guy standing behind her, before she could react; the metal mop handle was ripped from her grip. She felt a hand brush against her back before having her hair yanked painfully backwards. She slammed into somebody, an arm latched her to the anonymous other and she felt metal against her throat and instinctively lifted up her jaw, only to find the point of a blade underneath her jaw.

"Oi, stupid boy! Stop now or the girl will have this knife shoved up her throat and into her brains." A mocking voice of the man that held her hostage was loud, but he wasn't yelling. Being on her toes trying to get some space between the blade and her neck, gripping onto the arm of her captor, she realised what a pitifully pathetic situation she was in. So stupid of her to not check her back and now she was being used as blackmail.

"Jee, it's not like he cares." That was the only thing she could have done and the only thing she allowed herself to say. Pleading for her life just wasn't an option, but she dearly hoped that what she had just said wasn't true. She couldn't die now, not in such a pitiful situation, there was no way in the present or, if there was, in her afterlife for dying like this. But she was really out of ideas and her only hope now, was the ice cold prefect. She was to some extent surprised but relieved when Hibari stopped fighting. The three other men stopped too. A low chuckle came from her captor.

"I lied." He said simply, from his voice, Rumiko could tell he was smiling. Closing her eyes, she began to pray to whatever god was listening. She felt her captor swing his arm backwards and then as if in slow motion towards her neck. Suddenly a bang went off and she heard a scream. The arm around her loosened and he felt the body behind her fall backwards. THUD. With her eyes still closed she heard a cracking of a whip. Then all felt silent. She opened her eyes and saw the off yellow of the linoleum floor, her feet were flat now and her knees were bent inwards ever so slightly. Her hands were clenched into fists and held tightly to her chest. She quickly examined her hands and then felt her neck, a drop of blood slid down her finger as she touched the point where a hunting knife had just been. She then looked behind her to see her captor, a well built man in a black suit lying there quite still with a bullet hole through his head. She then quickly turned back to her front to see Hibari with three other men in black suits lying at his feet. There was a toddler in a black suit with a large black and orange hat. A green gun wielded in his hand. Next to him was a tall guy with shaggy blonde hair and a fur lined khaki jacket, another suited man by his side.

"R-r-reborn?! Dino?! Romario?!" She said stuttering.

"Ciaossu, Rumiko." The baby in the suit said.

"How've you been lately?" Dino asked, smiling and scratching the back of his head, Romario was silent.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Why are you guys here?! And why do you have weapons?!" Rumiko asked in a panicked tone.

"We're here because your father asked us to, and we have weapons because we're mafia." Reborn stated plainly.

"MAFIA?! WHAT?! WHEN?! WHATS MY DAD GOT TO DO WITH THIS?! WHY WERE THE YAKUZA HERE?!" Rumiko screeched in Italian while flapping her arms around like a distressed chicken.

"You know the baby and the Cavallone idiot?" The low and smooth voice cut though her screams. Rumiko finally decided to shut up and resorted to breathing deeply, seeing as she wouldn't answer, Dino answered for her.

"Yeh, since she was born," He smiled, "our families were good friends and being allies with the Vongola Family, Reborn used to tutor us. But Rumiko was kept in the dark about the mafia due to her mother's wishes."

"Yep." Reborn concurred.

"NOW YOU DRAG MY MOTHER INTO THIS?! WHAT KIND OF SICK JOKE IS THIS?!MUM WAS MURDERED BY THE MAFIA!" She sucked in her breath as she said the last line. She wasn't suppose to know, she had only found out when over-hearing her dad talking last time she went to visit him in Tokyo.

"You found out?" The blonde asked, Rumiko breathed in deeply, her exhaling breath was shaky.

"Was I the only one who didn't know about my own mother's death?!" The ice in her voice could have put Hibari's voice to shame.

"It was her wish that you and your brother would not have known about the mafia, so sooner or later you would have been told a lie about her death." Reborn answered calmly.

"But since a while back, it was deemed unavoidable for you to find out." Dino finished.

"Why?"

"Company." Hibari suddenly cut in as he strode over to Rumiko grabbed her by the sleeve of her hoodie, pulling her behind him; he followed after Dino and the baby.

Sure enough, after they had just made it to the emergency stairs, a nurse gave out a horrified shriek at the bloody mess Hibari had left behind.

_ _ _

Once in the car, Reborn resumed talking.

"Dino's men will be guarding Kaito's ward, and-"

"Dino has men? What?"

"Yeh, my family."

"Family?"

"Uhhh…"

"- Hibari will act like your guardian and other members of no-good Tsuna's family will also protect you." Reborn finished.

"THAT GUY WILL WHAT?! And you mean Sawada Tsunayoshi? From school? He's in the mafia? His family? Hibari's in it?" Rumiko asked.

"Hibari will be your guardian, don't argue about that. Tsuna is also a Mafia boss, his family includes Takeshi Yamamoto, Hayato Gokudera, Sasagawa Ryohei, Kyoya Hibari and Chrome Dokuro and Lambo both of which you have not met yet." Reborn continued. Rumiko only mildly surprised by the members of Tsuna's family except for Hibari of course, because he had nothing to do with anyone except the disciplinary committee. She was about to ask about the two members of the family she had not met yet before Hibari cut her off yet again.

"Could you herbivores and the baby please stop making so much noise before I loose my patience?" Hibari hissed.

"Gomenasai Hibari, I forgot you couldn't understand Italian, and good job for dealing with crowding so well." Reborn complimented, the prefect just scowled.

"Wait, as my guardian what will Hibari do?" She converted to Japanese. Hibari looked a little taken back before resuming his pissed off look. Dino looked half scared to death.

"What?" Rumiko's eyes narrowed.

"He'll be living with you." Reborn stated.

"HE WILL DO NO SUCH THING!" Rumiko screamed.

"You can't argue with me." Reborn replied coolly before getting off the leather seat of the car and kicking Rumiko in the face, reminding of the painful martial arts lessons she had had with the baby.

"Tch, I'm only consenting because of the baby." Hibari said but his eyes narrowed dramatically.

"YOU WHAT?!" Rumiko's voice faltered halfway through the scream. Dino gave her a sympathetic look and for the rest of the way back to Namimori, tried in vain to calm her down.

_ _ _

It was around sunrise when they were dropped off at Rumiko's house, after stopping on the way at a black of apartments where Hibari had disappeared and came back 20 minutes later with a bag of belonging. She was amazed a guy like him didn't actually live in the school. Now they stood alone together silently in front of Rumiko's front door. She stood there for a while and reached into her pocket.

"Uhhh…I didn't bring my keys…could you look away…I have a spare key around here somewhere." She said in an apologetic tone.

"You mean these?" He asked reaching into a pot plant and producing a key.

"Uhhh…yeh." She replied just ever so slightly creeped out as she took the key and opened the door. She stepped inside.

"Umm...come in…and just have those slippers over there." She gestured to a pair of furry blue slippers on the rack. She took off her own shoes and put on her purple ones. She felt slightly embarrassed by the collection of four different coloured furry slippers. The blue was her dad's, the pink was mum's, purple was hers and the green was Kaito's. She had bought them herself when they first moved to Japan. It was kind of like her way to always remind her and her brother of their parents while they were away at work. Rumiko half wanted Hibari to have the pink slippers as a joke, but they were her mum's. And they will never be worn again by her mum. She stared at Hibari absently as he took off his shoes and put on the slippers. Hibari Kyoya, the most feared guy she knew, was in her house, wearing a black hooded jacket, jeans and furry blue slippers. It was just too weird. In her daze she didn't notice he was staring back at her. Blushing slightly she turned and headed towards the stairs, the prefect behind her.

"Uhhh…you can have the guest room. The bathroom is on your right and there is a second toilet downstairs. If you need anything, just ask. And just take whatever you want from the fridge." She showed him to the guest room and watched s he put his pack down of the bed. He turned around and stared at her again.

"Uhhh…I'll…just go…now...bye." She said hurriedly before half running to her room and shutting the door behind her. THIS IS JUST TOO FUCKING WEIRD! She screamed silently.

_ _ _

The guest room was much the same size as the room he had at his apartment. He never called it home, because it just wasn't to him. There was a single bed with made up blankets and two pillows. On the side there was a wooden desk with a fake flower, a lamp and a inbuilt bookshelf containing some novels in what he made out was English along with some manga in Japanese. A small dark wooden closet resided at the foot of the bed, it seemed Reborn had meant he would be staying for a while before unpacking his clothes (mainly school uniforms) into the closet. His spare pair of tonfas were shoved into the back and his bag covered them.

It was morning already, but he decided to take a nap.

"Hibari~Hibari~" The little yellow pom-pom chirped happily. Hibari glanced at his wrist, the watch read 11:30 am, he had fallen asleep fully clothed at 6am. He decided to get up and have a shower, he felt kind of annoyed he had slept with a bloodied jumper.

_ _ _

Midori tanabiku, Namimori no~

Rumiko opened her eyes slowly to see a fuzzy image of a little yellow bird sitting by her bedside table, singing the school anthem. Curious, she said to herself. Getting as she always did, she headed towards the bathroom for a shower. Walking down the corridor in her white pyjamas, she felt a weird inkling feeling; dismissing it she opened the bathroom door.

"Uh?" She mumbled as she was greeted by a mass of steam, looking around she saw some clothes by a chair. How strange, she thought, I'm usually the first one up. Looking around she made out the figure of a person.

"Kaito?" She said in a puzzled tone, the guy was way too tall to be her brother. Then he turned around. Hibari only had a towel draped from his waist to his knees, maybe it was the steam but he looked so abnormally pale, one of his arms held the towel in place, the other held toothbrush to his face. Some foam was dribbling from his mouth. She blinked sleepily, before she widened her eyes at the scene before her. She let out a short scream before stepping out quickly and closing the door.

"Gomenasai Hibari-Sama! Gomenasai! Gomenasai!" She apologised hurriedly before taking a big breath and screamed again. She tried to busy herself with breakfast but the bathroom scene kept popping up in her head. That's it, she was scarred for life, she finally decided.

"Stop being so childish about it." A voice she dreaded said, choking on her milk and making a puddle on the kitchen table, she gave out an 'eek' before rushing to find some paper towels. She returned to find Hibari helping himself to the toast, bacon and eggs.

"Don't take all of it!" She cried as her stomach rumbled. Ignoring her, he sat down and began eating.

"Serves you right for perving." Not noticing that Hibari had just joked, which was an amazing phenomenon, she blushed.

"I WAS NOT PERVING! IT'S NOT LIKE I ENJOYED WATCHING YOU STAND THERE HALF NAKED BRUSHING YOUR TEETH! OK?" The phone then started ringing, Rumiko rushed to pick it up.

"Moshi Moshi."

"Rumiko?"

"Dino?"

"How are you?"

"I'm good, why?"

"Oh I dunno, just that you were attacked last night by a gang of Yakuza and you have Hibari of all people at your house."

"Oh right yeh, I dunno I'm not fussed about last night, but this guy is going to be the death of me, tonfas or not!"

"What did he do?"

"Nothing, but you still wouldn't want to know."

"I do though."

"I didn't know you tuned homosexual."

"WHAT NO I HAVN'T! What did you see him naked or something" Dino said the first part with extreme seriousness before returning to his joking voice for the second part.

"Half."

"WHAT?!"

"Don't worry, so what did you call about other than for me to give you gossip?"

"Ah no, it's just that we're having a meeting at Tsuna's house this afternoon, you need to come. I'll pick you and Hibari up at 3."

"Don't you mean just Hibari? And 3 isn't a very good time for a date"

"RUMIKO!"

"Ok, fine fine, see you at three then, bye."

"Bye."

:: Click ::

Rumiko turned back to the table laughing, only to find a very pissed Hibari glaring at her.

"I heard that." Her smile fell into a little 'o' shape. I am so crapped, she thought. But to her surprise instead of beating her up in some way, he leaned past her and reached for the phone. Pressing the redial button he called Dino.

"Idiot Bronco, Rumiko wanted to confess her love to you."

"YOU BASTARD!" Rumiko screamed as she charged at him, as she jumped up to aim a side kick at his face, Hibari curved to the side, dodging her attack. Surprised by his speed, she lashed out an arm in an attempt to punch him. Landing awkwardly from her kick, her punch was derailed and she ended up hooking her arm around his neck. She slipped backwards on her satin pyjamas, as she fell she used the arm around Hibari's neck instinctively to stop herself from falling. She ended up on a 45 degree angle, using one arm to hung herself to the prefect. With her head on his shoulder, she realised what an awkward position she was in. Letting to of his neck, she fell the rest of the way onto the wooden floor.

"Ow."

"Oi, you ok?" Dino's voice came through on the phone.

"No, she just tried to rape me." Hibari said blandly before putting down the phone.

"WHAT?!" Rumiko cried. Too late, Dino had been disconnected. "I frikin hate you!"

"So it appears." Hibari replied in a quiet voice before he disappeared up the stairs. Rumiko noted he seemed to be in a 'good' mood today. As she layed on the floor, she thought she would probably have been happier if he was his usual pissed-off self. Remembering the hospital scenario with the battered man, she wondered if there was something up with Hibari. He seemed quite capable of being nice...even though he was being mean...but in a nice way.

_ _ _

the last bit was so fun to write^^ Yes Hibari was wayyyyy of character but who cares. Well...I don't but meh.

Suck! To the fan girls who worship Hibari to the extreme. There was no way I was writing about him fully naked. Ewe. ^^

AHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA. Fight scene was slightly dodgy. And I wasn't in a particularly emotional mood, so I didn't make a big deal of her mum's death.

....that's about it.

...4,660 words! New record for me!

...Editing is troublesome for me...I don't like it...so please put up with many mistakes that remain^^ (I edit like once and get it over and done with...plus I'm very unobservant...so...poo)

READ AND REVIEW!!!

I'll update like next weekend...

Oh and:

DISCLAIMER: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is property of Amano Akira, not me.


	8. Chapter 8

It was almost 9am when Rumiko had finished cleaning up the mess they made at breakfast. She hadn't seen a glimpse of Hibari since he had gone up the stairs and she was grateful for that. It was completely and unequivocably strange to have the presumably cold and heartless prefect joke around and that fact scared her just as much, if not more, than his icy glances and dangerous aura. In her daze, a soapy plate slipped from her hand and clattered to the ground, shattering into many pieces of the wooden floor.

"Aww jeez."

She groaned as she bent down to pick up the pieces, as she picked up one of the smaller pieces a sharp stinging sensation travelled from her finger. A thin red line soon dripped a crimson liquid. Cursing as she attempted to upright herself, in a hurry to stop the blood from falling to the ground, she hit her head on the kitchen bench. A yell pierced the still air followed by more curses. A finger in her mouth and a hand on her head she trudged up to the bathroom in search for a bandaid. As she rummaged one handed through the bathroom cupboard, she felt a murderous aura in the room. Startled she straightened up, but not before clumsily hitting her head on a door of the cupboard door. As she met the steely eyed and tonfa wielding prefect standing by the doorway, her headache grew to unimaginable heights.

"Kamikurosu."

Before she could react, she felt the cold steel of the tonfa press against her neck before she crashed head first into one of the bathroom walls. Unable to find her feet, she slipped to the floor. Her head was ready to burst and tears had flooded her eyes from the pain. A warm trickle of liquid ran down her cheek, her finger was still bleeding and the blood had gotten from where her hands were supporting her head to the bottom of her chin.

"What the fuck is the matter with you son of a bitch?!" Unable to contain her frustration and pain any longer, she screamed at the prefect. (Hehe mood swing moment ^^)

*silence*.

Curled with her knees to her chest, she began sobbing. She heard Hibari's footsteps walk away. Bloody son of a bitch, always so annoying and violent, why the hell does he always have to be so pissed off? As she raged about the prefect in her head, a tsunami of other emotions drowned her. The anger and frustration of being kept in the dark of her mother's death, sadness and sorrow for her deceased mother and hospitalised brother, anger at her father for somehow being all tied up with this. Annoyance with herself at her cluelessness and the feeling of being inferior, the string of thoughts and emotions just kept on coming. If felt like forever when the familiar sensation of sleep claimed her. Too tired to fight it of, she drifted into the darkness.

The numbness in her left leg awoke her from her slumber, with her eyes still closed; she stretched out her leg in an attempt to get rid of the irritating pain. As she did, her foot touched cold tiles and her head felt sore and heavy. Opening her eyes she gathered she was in the bathroom. Sensing someone's presence, she swivelled her head to her right, the familiar steely eyes gazed at her. Memories flooded back to her previously empty head, anger took hold of her once again as she took in the scene of the Prefect sitting cross legged beside her, gazing rather stupidly at her. Creepy! She thought as she took in a sharp breath.

Rumiko's blank look turned into anger, a frown creased her forehead and her eyes darkened.

*SLAP!*

A sharp sting crossed Hibari's face before it dulled and spread across his cheek. Now gazing at the bathroom wall, he felt her get up. For reasons even he could not explain, a hand shot up towards hers and grabbed it. Tugging it away she continued up righting herself. Following in suit, Hibari got up quickly. She had just managed a few steps when he reached out an arm and tugged on the sleeve of her shirt. Spinning around she aimed a punch at his face, he blocked and held her fist tightly, she aimed with her other fist, the same thing happened. Struggling to free her hands from his grasp she realised it was all in vain. Frustrated, she aimed the heel of her foot towards the guy's most vulnerable parts. Seeing this coming, he instinctively pulled her towards him so the kick never made contact. However they ended up in the rather awkward situation of Rumiko with her arms crossed across her body and kind of hugger herself with Hibari's arms also around her, holding her still clenched fists behind her back. The duo stood in silence for a long moment before Hibari let go and bent down. Rumiko screamed as she felt his shoulder jab into her stomach and screamed louder when her feet left the ground.

With the petite girl strung on his shoulder, Hibari made his way downstairs and out the front door, where a shocked Dino greeted him.

Bitch slapping the git had felt good, but now having her nose pressed to the prefect's back, she wondered if it was all worth it. She squirmed and kicked and thumped her fists on his back, it did little good as she could only use so much strength being upside down.

"I'm your guardian, so don't be so difficult. Do you want me to drop you?" The question was more like a threat and the statement was just rubbing it in. Going down the stairs was better than she had thought it would have been but on the way down, she had thought of many ways she could have annoyed him. Spitting on his super ironed and clean shirt seemed like a good idea until:

"Oh if you drool on my shirt, I'll bite you to death." =.= This guy is impossible! Rumiko screamed to herself. "You were actually going to try? Pfft, your stupider than I thought."

Another thought came into her head and she jabbed her fingers into the sides of his stomach, normally any other person would have squirmed and wiggled away, but the cold prefect was completely unfazed. Was he made of steel or something? Rumiko pondered. Suddenly she realised they were outside and as she turned to her right, a pair of black shoes and khaki coloured pants gave away the identity of the person walking behind Hibari.

"DINO! HELP ME!" Rumiko asked, well actually more like demanded.

"Uhhh how?"

"I DON'T KNOW! BUT JUST HELP!"

"Uhhh, Hibari-Kun could you put Rumiko down please?"

"DON'T ASK HIM! PUNCH HIM OR BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF HIM OR SOMETHING!"

"Heh, like he could." This time it was Hibari who spoke.

"Aw jeez, don't bad mouth me in front of Rumiko."

"What's it to you if I do?"

"Uhhh."

"JUST PUT ME DOWN ALREADY!" As she said this, she felt Hibari's arm loosed from behind her knees and she toppled sideways off his shoulder. She was sure she would have injured herself falling, but Dino had caught her. Scowling at the prefect, she got into the back of the black car that awaited them.

"What the hell happened?" Dino asked in an unnecessarily worried manner. Rumiko just "hpmf-ed" and Kyoya just continued gazing out the window. Dino did that sweat-drop thing that people do when they are faced with an awkward situation.

"Sorry we're late, um we kind of got sidetracked." Dino announced upon entering Tsuna's room. Rumiko peered inside, it was much neater than her room but it looked so small with so many people in the room.

"Oh hi Dino-nii, Rumiko-Chan." Tsuna greeted them.

"Hi Rumiko!" The ever so cheery Yamamoto said.

"GOOD TO SEE YOU TO THE EXTREME!" It was none other than Ryohei

"Hey Rumiko, did Hibari abduct your or something?" Gokudera inquired.

"Ciaossu." Reborn said simply.

"Hey guys, long time no see eh? Wait it's only been about two days ha-ha - !" She was abruptly cut off by a murderous aura. Tsuna eek'ed, Yamamoto and Ryohei took no notice, Gokudera tensed.

"Ciaossu, Hibari." Reborn acknowledged

"So the baby's here, you might all just live another day."

"Why are we all here?" Tsuna asked, perking up by the prospect of not being 'bitten to death'.

"Shut up, Dame-Tsuna, I'll explain." Reborn continued, "As some of you already know, the Yakuza tried to kidnap Rumiko's younger brother Kaito, of course they were unsuccessful. Dino's men are currently guarding him. Now the main concern is Rumiko."

"WHAT WHY ME?!"

"Because you're stupid and reckless and weak."

"I am not weak! I can look after myself! I don't need Hibari to look after me! I don't need bodyguards!"

"Then why did you almost get killed the night the yakuza came for your brother?" Reborn didn't wait for an answer. "From now on, you will serve as bodyguards for Rumiko at school, Hibari will take care of other times."

"I still don't get why it has to be Hibari." It was Dino who cut in this time.

"Because he's the strongest out of all of you, and also he is directly involved with the situation, it's helpful to have someone like him around."

"Why?!" Gokudera, Tsuna, Dino and Rumiko asked together.

"None of your business, herbivores," The cool and dangerous one spoke.

"IT IS SO MY BUSINESS! YOU'RE THE ONE LIVING AT MY HOUSE!"

"Maybe, but so what?"

"So what? So what?! What do you mean so what?!" Hibari gave no answer.

"Wait, so how is Rumiko involved with the mafia? And why did the Yakuza want Kaito?" Tsuna asked amidst the quarrel.

"I was getting to that; Rumiko's father is the Boss of the Chiaroscuro Family. They have strong ties with the Vongola and Cavallone families, and they are great allies. Chiaroscuro in Italian means: light and dark, like the name the family is also very well known in the mafia world but they're a mysterious family that no one knows much about."

"Like how I've known my dad since I was born but never knew he was Mafioso? Yep, makes so much sense." Rumiko interrupted sarcastically.

"The Chiaroscuro family is well known because they were originally formed by a group of vigilantes who were very much against mafia and organised criminal activity. But as they got used to the game, they realised they had to do things they were against to reach a bigger goal. Also the inner workings of the family is intricate and very, very little in known about the members. So as well as doing this favour as an ally of the family, it's also a covert plan to get intelligence." Reborn had ignored her completely.

What about Fuuta? Can't he rank and give us info?" Gokudera intervened.

"There are limits on how much information we can retrieve from rankings. Now the Chiaroscuro have had rough times with the Yakuza as they have been trying for some time to undermine their prostitution rings the Yakuza have a hold on all over Asia. They currently have a plan that could blow the Yakuza to bits, theoretically of course, but it is a slow plan. Your family moved to Japan so your father could overview the massive operation better. Of course that was a huge risk to the Chiaroscuro boss' family and of course, resulted in your mother's death. So now, we just have to take care of you and Kaito until the operation ends."

*silence*

"So who beat Kaito up enough for him to be hospitalized?" Rumiko broke the silence.

"The culprits are currently in ICU." Hibari replied.

"Woa! So Rumiko is in the role playing game as well?!" Yamamoto cheerfully asked.

"It's not a fucking game, baseball nut!" Gokudera yelled and the two began something that looked like wresting while sitting on cushions.

"Are you ok Rumiko-Chan?" Tsuna asked, it seemed he was the only one who saw she had gone a little teary.

"Nah I'm good." No I'm not, of course I'm not, why would I be ok?! How does the baby know more about my family than I do?! Tsuna gave her a worried look.

"Heh, don't worry, I didn't sign up to be a mafia boss." Tsuna's words and reassuring smile gave some comfort to the rather emotional looking girl.

"Is that all?" Dino asked.

"Just one more thing, at least one of you will have to be with her at all times during school. Hibari will take care of the rest."

"What if I need to...relive myself?" Rumiko asked rather childishly but she didn't expect a reply.

*BAM*

The bedroom door flew open, the toddlers came in right on cue.

"Lambo! Come back with my candy!" A little Chinese baby bursted in, it was chasing another baby in a stupid cow suit.

"Wahahaha! I Lambo, has got candy!"

"Lambo come back!" The little Chinese baby squeaked.

"I-pin and Lambo will go to school with you." Reborn finished off.

"What the...?" Before Rumiko could ask anything else, she was dragged off by Hibari.

"Why are the babies coming along too?" Gokudera asked wearily, remembering the last time he did babysitting. Reborn's smirk was the last thing she noticed of the group of newly informed, and ever so deranged mafia family.

"What was that for?"

"I hate crowding."

"You were doing fine!"

"It got too noisy."

"Their just children!"

"Did you want me to bite them to death?" This shut Rumiko up, so the guy did have self control eh?

"Oi, so who were the guys who beat Kaito up?" Dino asked.

"Was it the same two douche bags that beat him up like a month ago?" A nod from Hibari was all they got.

"BLOODY COWARDLY BASTARDS! I'LL BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF THEM AND MAKE THEM WISH THEY WERE NEVER BORN! ARGH!"

"No, your not." Dino and Hibari said simultaneously. Rumiko stared at them in shock.

"Because you're stupid and reckless and weak." Hibari quoted Reborn and the two guys watched as Rumiko's face turned all shades of red.

Rumiko then watched in turn as one of Hibari's and Dino's cheek turned pink after she bitch slapped them both.

"Wao, really mature." Hibari rolled his eyes.

"You haven't changed abit since you were 10." Dino mumbled as he rubbed his cheek.

"You guys are so weak, a feared prefect and a mafia boss just got slapped by a fourteen year old girl. You're all such losers."

"Romario, stop the car." Dino ordered with a smile on his face, Hibari produced Hibird from somewhere and handed it to Rumiko.

"If you hurt Hibird, I'll bite you to death."

"Pfft, you use that phrase way too mu-" Rumiko was shoved out of the car before she could finish. Standing in the middle of the road slightly dazed she heard Dino call out something about walking home on her own from the window of the quickly disappearing car.

"Bitch!" She mumbled under her breath, a thought floated into her mind and she snickered. "Sigh, I'll have so many questions to ask Hibari about his car ride alone with Dino."

"I heard that herbivore." A cold voice crackled from Hibird, Rumiko cringed. "Yes, you're in very, very big trouble." The voice crackled again.

Damn that bloody git! Rumiko cursed in her mind, the urge to squish the little bird overpowered her mind. She glared at the bird but could not hold a grudge against the cute yellow pom-pom lookalike.

"like I said, hurt Hibird and I'll bite you to death." The guy had cameras too?!

Ok hope you enjoyed it.

Chiaroscuro is an art term for really black shading and really bright highlights. Sounds like a weird word but I think it's pretty cool.

Sorry for the crappy-ness of the mafia info.

And I really don't know how Rumiko was able to bitch slap Hibari twice in one day, and I still don't get how it's physically possible so slap both Dino and Hibari in a car...(its meant to be a normal 5 door car ok?)

This chapter was mostly a rant, the next one will be better, promise^^

OH AND HIBARI"S BIRTHDAY IS ON THE 5TH OF MAY RIGHT?! BIRTHDAY SPECIAL COMING UP THEN ^^


	9. Chapter 9

HAPPY BIRTHDAY HIBARI-KUN! Please don't bite me to death^^

X Love – Author

Ok, originally I intended to do just a spin off birthday special and post it off as another fan fiction, but I decided to incorporate his birthday into the next chapter ^^

Of and: May the fourth be with you^^ (I'm writing this on the 4th, planning to post this on the 5th [I live in Australia so sorry if there is a time zone difference^^])

(Hehe...yes, I'm an avid Star Wars fan...)

Rumiko awoke to the sound of a really loud engine revving up somewhere. In a sleepy daze, she glanced out her window to find a silver Kawasaki motorcycle. The rider was in black leathers with a purple and black helmet. The rider dismounted the bike gracefully and silently. An uncomfortable feeling crept up Rumiko's spine, and the uneasy feeling only grew as the rider walked from the parked bike towards the house. Panicking she ran to Hibari's room, only to find it neat and uninhabited. She heard the front door open from downstairs, gasping she quickly ran to her room. Finding her stash of new sharpened pencils she hid behind her door. The rider's footsteps were now coming up the stairs and getting closer and closer to her room. Their footsteps were almost completely silent, if Rumiko hadn't been listening intently, she would have never heard then. The footsteps stopped, right outside her door. The bronze door knob turned incredibly slowly. Rumiko's heart rate tripled, this morning felt increasingly like it belonged in a horror movie. Finally the door creeked open and a pair of black boots appeared followed by a leather covered body. Standing about five meters from the door, Rumiko threw the pencils in an expertly fashion at the intruder. There was a flash of black leather and she found herself staring at eight pencils she had just thrown, wedged between the gloved fingers of the intruder. Not waiting for anything, Rumiko reached into her pyjama pockets and dug out eight more pencils ninja style. Thy sailed swiftly and mercilessly to their target, only to be caught by the helmeted rider. The rider gathered all the pencils in one of it's hands, except for one, which remained in it's left hand. Rumiko only just managed to catch the stray pencil before it collided with her forehead. Her hands were together as if she was thanking someone, a pencil wedged between her palms, she watched the mysterious stranger stake of the helmet. It revealed porcelain skin and mop-like silky hair, she found a pair of grey slanted eyes gazing at her.

"Such a stupid and weak herbivore." The almost monotonous low voice said.

"EEK! Hibari-Kun! You scared me! Since when did you ride a motorbike?!" Rumiko cried, half in shock, half in relief.

"What's it to you if I ride a bike?"

"Hmm? Oh nothing, it's just..."

"Just?"

"I just never took you as the motorbike riding type of guy..."

"Why's that?"

"Ummm..."

"Yes?"

"well, it's just that your always either really quiet, annoyed, or being all discipline-y ..."

"So?"

"So I didn't take you as the Kawasaki Ninja 250R type..."

"You know about bikes?"

"Umm yeh kind of...Kaito is obsessed with them, and I just think they look cool."

"You're an idiot."

"WHAT HOW?!"

"Shut up your too loud."

"Hmph."

"I got some pastries from the bakery for breakfast, their down sta-" Before he could finish Rumiko was already hurtling down the stairs and into the kitchen where a white card box lay awaiting in a plastic bad.

"OMG APRICOT DANISH! MATCH STICKS! APPLE STRUDLE! OMG!" Her excited cries were soon muffled by the sounds of mumbling and chewing. She was about to grab her third when a pale hand got there before her.

"HEY! I WAS ABOUT TO GET THAT!"

"Nothing good ever comes out of gluttony...piggy." Rumiko's mouth fell into a little "o" shape at the insult, as she did this, she felt quite thankful that she had finished her previous pastry and hoped no yucky bits where still in her mouth. When Hibari ignored her and continued eating, she felt somewhat relieved.

Hibari had heard the car pull up, Rumiko only noticed another person's presence when her front door was flung open. Looking up from her pastry, she saw two suited men walk into the hall.

"DAD!" She shouted excitedly as she flew from her chair and sprinted over to the taller man with short orange hair, before giving him a humongous hug. She stayed there for a while before pulling back.

"Oi, carrot head, when where you planning to tell me about the mafia?" Her words were child-like but her voice was nothing but seriousness. A sad smile crossed the Italian man's face; a furrow appeared between his brows.

"I never planned to tell you, you would find out for yourself sooner or later." Rumiko caught onto the sadness in her father's voice and re-embraced him.

"So why are you and Mr. Kyoya here today?" She looked over to the shorter man in a similar black suit. He had jet black hair and slanted eyes. Now that she thought about it, he did closely resemble what Hibari might have looked like in 30 years time. Forehead wrinkled, hair streaked with grey, but even though they shared the same stern look, Rumiko sensed there was a different meaning behind them. She didn't bother to figure out what they were though.

"It's the 5th of May today, it's Hibari-Kun's birthday. We came to celebrate, and it was a good reason to take time off work to see you."

"Hibari, you never told me it was your birthday!" Rumiko turned to the boy in surprise.

"You never asked." He said blandly, but there was a very controlled hint of hostility in his voice. Rumiko cringed ever so slightly, what was he mad about?

"Don't be so troublesome son, you should be happy on this day! We're going out for dinner tonight to celebrate your 16th birthday!" Mr. Kyoya suddenly piped up from his stern gaze. Rumiko couldn't help but sense some falsity in his voice, but that thought was soon ignored.

"We could invite some of your friends along too." Rumiko's dad added.

"Ahahaha, I don't think that's necessary dad, it'll be nice just to have a small group." Rumiko said remembering Hibari's intense dislike of crowds.

"Hmm ok then." Her father agreed cheerily.

RUMIKO POV  
_ _ _

Dad is making me go shopping for a dress to wear to dinner; we're leaving for the department stores in about fifteen minutes. I won't have much fun, as shopping isn't exactly on the top of my list of favourite things, but at least I'll be able to have some time with dad, it's been so long since we've done anything together. It's been about 3 hours since Dad and Mr. Kyoya turned up, but Hibari is all silent and it's creeping me out. Ok, I've known the guy for like more than six months, so of course I know he's normally deathly quiet anyways. But since his father arrived, he seems to be emitting an even darker aura. I don't know why but this shouldn't be happening on his birthday. Another thing I've noticed is that he hasn't even spoken to his dad; maybe they have a troubled relationship. I'll ask him when we come back. Argh! The image of him in leathers keeps popping into my head! Why is he always so cool and dangerous looking? Even when he's just been attacked by flying pencils or just joking around, he's always so cold and unfazed! Damn that guy annoys me so much!

HIBARI POV

That man never comes around my birthday and for that matter anytime, so why is he here today? How could I not have known of the connection between that guy, Mr. Sasaki and Rumiko until that night when we had to go to the hospital? Something's definitely wrong and for once, I'm blind. Ugh, that girl is so annoying, why is she always involved, even if she is why do I care so much? What is she to me? What a troublesome little herbivore. I know they'll be safe for now, but as a precaution I'll get Hibird to follow. Mr. Sasaki's subordinates should be reliable enough if anything does happen. It's a Sunday and I'll go to the school for patrol and also see what information I can get on this situation. Damn that troublesome herbivore.

RUMIKO POV

"How about this?" Her dad said, holding out a fuchsia pink dress.

"No dad, no. It's bright pink and it has those weird things that make your boobs look bigger."

Dad pouted childishly before returning to the rack and continued his pointless rummaging. I wonder if all mafia bosses need to have the "childish looser" trait, I'm not being mean or anything but Dad, Tsuna and Dino all are kind of lame sometimes and they behaved quite childishly. Dad even lets me call him carrot head when he's in a good mood, which is like always. Then through the masses of colourful material, something lilac caught my eye. Immediately I took it off the rack. It was a soft lilac chiffon dress, just below knee length with a simple design and spaghetti straps. It looked quite bohemian yet somewhat elegant; it felt just right for the upcoming occasion. Dad was looking at another bright pink dress, face palming myself internally I quickly strode off towards the fitting rooms. Dad was so embarrassing sometimes! The dress fitted like a glove and was surprisingly very comfortable, it would go well with the pair of black slippers I have at home. It would have looked nice with heels, but I really didn't fancy killing my back for the sake of a birthday.

HIBARI POV

Nothing, absolutely nothing, not even a hair of suspicious activity, the documents I've been examining for the past hour gave me no information whatsoever. This is definitely very worrying. Something is going to happen, I know it, but what? I have no clue. Damn, it's almost five o'clock, time to head back. The empty corridors of Namimori Middle School echoed softly as I walked through them, it was peaceful and it cleared my head. A quiet scuffle came from one of the classrooms, tonfas at hand, I slid the door open. Nobody, wait.

"Ciaossu, Hibari." A little blur of black orange and green became reborn.

"It's you."

"The son of a double agent probably wasn't the best choice for Rumiko-san's bodyguard."

"What?" Son of a double agent?

"Kazuki Kyoya works as a double agent for the Yakuza. He was assigned to infiltrate and corrupt the Chiaroscuro's plan to destroy a large part of their human trafficking rings. He is your father, is he not? And isn't it odd how you ended up being so closer to the chiaroscuro boss' daughter."

"I have nothing to do with either mafia. I was assigned as her guardian by you." A smirk spread across the baby's face. The little green chameleon on his hat trotted down to his hand and became a scythe, he took a powerful swipe at Hibari. Blocking with my tonfas, a fight broke out. From an onlooker's point of view, it looked evenly matched, but I could plainly see the baby wasn't using so much as half his true ability. How interesting, the thought made my blows faster and stronger, the acrobaleno dodged just as easily as if I was fighting though quicksand.

"Wao, your strong." Another smirk could be seen from under his hat.

"Your weak." Something uncontrollable rose from the pits of my soul and devoured the remaining chains that kept me from using my full power. I couldn't really see my hands anymore, but I could feel them and that's all I needed. The baby turned to his side, dodging one of my tonfas, and there I saw an opening. My blow was stopped midway with a huge clash of metal. The baby's sword had turned into a trident like knife and my tonfa was wedged between the forks. Damn.

"Fight like that tonight and you might just live." With that the baby jumped out a window and disappeared.

"Tonight." I repeated to myself.

We were meeting the Sasaki's at the restaurant, so I walked to the restaurant. It would take more than hell itself to get me into a car with that guy.

RUMIKO POV

The restaurant was lit in warm but dim way. What a great setting for those romantics out there, but this is definitely not my style. I wish Hibari and co. will come sooner; playing with the salt and napkins is really not that fun. Glancing to the entry for the millionth time, he was finally there! Wearing black pants and dress shoes, with an untucked white shirt and rolled up sleaves. A thin black tire hung loosely around his neck, merging seamlessly with his ever so smooth black hair. In the warm lighting, his skinned turned a sandy tan; his eyes seemed to have softened up somehow. Walking at a lazy pace towards our table, I realised a couple of waitresses staring at him, I had seen that gaze many times on Tatsuki when she looked at Yamamoto at a distance. If only they knew what he was like with his Namimori uniform and disciplinary badge pinned to his jacket sleeve.

"Where's Mr. Kyoya?" I asked, "And why do we have six chairs, we only have four people." As if on cue a loud girlish voice screamed what I could barely make out to be my name. Before I could make out Tatsuki's face I was almost knocked out of my chair from the bear hug she gave me.

"OMG! I missed you so much! Why did you leave without telling me anything?! I was so worried! Oh what's he doing here?" Tatsuki rambled before staring at Hibari in fright.

"Um it's his-"

"Hey, what's up Rumiko?" The forever cheery voice of the baseball nut interrupted.

"I was going to tell you that it's Hibari's birthday today and hi to you too, Yamamoto." They took a seat opposite us, I looked puzzled at my dad, the only answer I got was a suspicious looking smile.

"Ah so I'm the last one here. So shall we shuffle to make the arrangement more suitable?" Mr. Kyoya sounded so freakishly like Hibari, except with a more mature voice, if that was even possible. So we ended up with Tatsuki, me and Mr. Kyoya on one side, Yamamoto, Hibari and Dad on the other. Tatsuki and Yamamoto went off like firecrackers talking; Hibari and I sat in awkward silence and Mr. Kyoya and Dad just talked about business.

"Hey, Rumiko, it's great that your in the mafia role play as well." Yamamoto said, probably in an attempt to link me into the conversation.

"Mafia role play, sure yeh. Great." Why was he talking about this in front of Tatsuki, did she know?

"Rumiko I didn't know you were an otaku." Tatsuki joked.

"Ehehe...I'm not. It's just something I got dragged into." Well I wasn't lying.

"Ahaha, I can just imagine you in a pinstripe suit wielding a mean looking machine gun. Aww you look so cute no matter what I picture you with!" I internally face palmed myself a million times.

"aha...aha? Sure, dead bodies falling limp at my feet. Yep. How cute. Definitely my style." I answered with heavy sarcasm.

"Ahahahaha your so funny Rumiko!" An then the girl formerly known as Tatsuki became a big spasmodic ball of laughter. Yamamoto laughed with her, the rest of us all cringed internally.

"Ah Rumiko, you shouldn't have such horrific fantasies! You're a teenage girl, your meant to be all love struck and girly! Don't be such a tomboy!" OMG...please tell me that was NOT my dad. It was and this time, I physically face palmed myself.

"Dad...your...unbelievable."

"Talking about love struck, who do you like?" OMG! Dad again!

"This really isn't something I would like to share with you, or anyone on this table for that matter."

"Aww c'mon Rumi!" OMG Tatsuki, don't take my dad's side!

"It's Gokudera right? You get on so well with him!" Yamamoto...not you too.

"Aha, teenage love." Mr. Kyoya just had to comment eh? Leaving the ever so silent Hibari. He just stared at me. Uncomfortable with all the unwanted attention, I took a sip from my glass of water.

"Oh! You like Hibari-Kun! Why couldn't I see this earlier! My parental instincts must be getting bad with old age!" That did it. A jet of water spluttered out of my mouth and just missed Hibari.

"WHAT?!" Hibari glared sideways at Dad, I was half hoping for a 'biting to death'. Mr. Kyoya laughed. All I could do was cringe and mutter a few words of denial. I had no feelings whatsoever for that guy. How awkward was this conversation. Thank god the food came to my rescue and everyone was busy stuffing their faces so I received no more comments on my love interests.

"Excuse me." I shuffled out from the table and headed towards the bathroom. From the corner of my eye I saw a girl in a lilac dress with long raven black hair. When I looked carefully there was no such person. I think I just saw my doppelganger. I'm not superstitious, but an uneasy feeling washed over me and I walked the remaining way to the bathroom in what I could only describe as fear. Irrational I thought, but the feeling remained.

Part two is going to be out soon! I couldn't finish this story in one night! Sorry.

I didn't edit very well either but I have so much homework to do...sorry guys.

Hope you enjoyed it^^

And once again happy b-day Hibari-Kun~


	10. Chapter 10

Read and Review please^^

It was seconds until 8.30pm. At exactly 8.30pm Japan Standard time, a slick black Ferrari F40 stopped in front of The Paper Lantern. Two men in dark suits glided out of the car like quicksilver. They approached the back door of the little restaurant, their highly polished leather shoes made no noise on the gravel. Signs of full body tattoos peeked out the tailored edges of their collars and sleeves. They were here to complete a task which twelve predecessors had failed to do so beforehand. But they were different, failure was something they had never known, they were special. They were The Silence.

The two men in black entered the back door. And there they waited. Their target would come to them, like a fly wandering mindlessly into a spider's web. Sure enough, a petite figure of a girl dressed in lilac appeared. She didn't notice them and headed in the opposite direction, towards a door with the sign of a red woman stick figure on it. Like a cobra, the two men lunged forwards soundlessly; a hand fell like a maple leaf in autumn before tightening around her mouth like a constricting boa. Another silent hand struck her upper neck and she soon fell limp into a suited arm, like a marionette with loosened stings.

The girl was carried to the car; her body limp as if she was a rag doll. The engine only quietly hummed as it was ignited. Soon the Ferrari was little more that a show of red twinkling lights, disappearing to an unknown destination, disappearing into the pitch black night.

"Rumiko is taking a while." Her father noted absently.

"I'll go check up on her!" Tatsuki bounced up and almost skipped to the women's toilets, damn she was happy to be out of the presence of two hard asses and a dimwit. Yamamoto was perfect, but she still needed some space. As she walked into the brightly lit toilet, she saw one door was closed.

"Rumiko?" She asked. No reply. She repeated. There was a sound of toilet flushing. An old lady emerged from it.

"Can I help you dear?"

"Uh, no, sorry I thought my friend was in here. Bye!" She apologised quickly before rushing back towards her table.

"RUMIKO"S GONE!"

"What do you mean by gone? She finished going to the toilet?" Her best friend's father asked rather ignorantly.

"NO I MEAN, SHE WASN'T IN THE TOILETS! AND I COULDN'T FIND HER ELSEWHERE EITHER!" Tatsuki said in a loud and exasperated manner, to her surprise, Hibari stood up quite suddenly and with a lot of force that his chair toppled backwards and fell onto the ground.

"What did you do?" He asked in a merciless tone. Tatsuki was confused. Who was he talking to? A low chuckle came from her right, it was Mr. Kyoya.

"Kufufufufu, the acrobaleno told you did he?"

"What did you do." Hibari repeated. Was it even possible for his voice to turn colder? Tatsuki thought absent mindedly while still being bamboozled by the situation.

"Kyoya, where's my daughter?" Mr. Sasaki's once carefree face turned deadly serious, it almost put Hibari's expression to shame. Almost. (No one can do "cold and pissed off" better than Hibari, Gomenasai) Another chuckle.

"She's off to the ports with two members of The Silence, where she will board a cargo ship, destined for Thailand, when she arrives she will disappear into one of the red-light districts." (OMG I know it's the Chinese who mostly run the brothels and such in Thailand but ...for the purpose of this story, it will be the Yakuza. And a cargo ship because it would be difficult to smuggle her over in a plane because of airport security and such, actually I can't be stuffed figuring out how they would smuggle her through security so a harbour/port was my next choice.)

Mr. Sasaki's face turned very pale, his orange hair became even more orange, as of on fire. Suddenly he stood up and grabbed the other man by the collar and somewhat dragged him out of the restaurant. Hibari followed suit. Yamamoto turned to Tatsuki and said:

"I'm sorry this night was cut short, I'll walk you home." There was a fereign seriousness in Yamamoto's voice and that scared Tatsuki, but like an obedient puppy, she followed him out of the restaurant. No sign of Hibari and the two men. They walked back to Tatsuki's mansion in silence. Rumiko, wherever you are, be safe and come back in one piece. Tatsuki prayed, even though didn't get what Mr. Kyoya had said, but an intense un-nerving feeling took a hold of her, an omen?

"It's no use threatening me Sasaki." Kyoya frowned comically at the four thin but incredibly sharp 6 inch (~15cm) needles protruding from the Chiaroscuro Boss' hand. The other one grasped his collar in a fashion that almost choked him. He couldn't have won a fight against this guy, but he had leverage now. In the form of the Boss' daughter.

"How can I get my daughter back?"

"Well, you can't really get her back. But her conditions will have improved greatly."

"What?" If you could turn sound into ice, that was what Mr. Sasaki's voice sounded like.

"Stop the sabotage of the Yakuza's rings and no harm will come to little Rumiko. If you don't she will suffer the fate of *gurgle*-" A needle protruded from his neck. "She'll probably die of HIV or something in a few years time." A horrifying snarl appeared on Sasaki's face and his grip on the man became stronger.

"If you stop your plan, she will still be held captive in case you try to ploy another, and you will never see her again. But I guarantee that she will be treated with the utmost respect. It's your choice, sabotage the Yakuza and have your daughter disappear into the red light districts of Thailand or leave thousands of other girls to their fate of becoming prostitutes, while your daughter lives a good and respectable life." Sasaki's eyes betrayed nothing but the lesser man could sense the internal turmoil growing inside the other.

"Hibari, get this man off me, or you will never see your mother again." Hibari, who had been watching a few meters away, didn't move.

His mother, the only light in his dark world, God, how he missed her, the only thing he had of her now where those distant bittersweet memories of times gone by. His father was the darkness that obstructed all light, he was an abusive and somewhat cruel parent. His mother had fallen terminally ill and was on life support in some flashing hospital in Switzerland. His father had said it was a pain to support the hefty hospital bill "the woman" gave him, and only and Hibari's ceaseless pleading had he said he would keep the machines running. Under the one condition that his son was to do whatever he said, and minded his own business. Hibari was young when he agreed to the conditions, knowing he would be used and abused, but he accepted non-the-less. Just like that, the cruel man became his only connection to his everything. But even at the threat of loosing everything he held precious, he still couldn't obey. He looked hesitantly at the Mafia Boss.

"Kyoya, you pressed the button years ago." Sasaki whispered, confused. That sentence was like a spark among the dried grass that was his soul. Hibari felt the flame burst from within and that flame spread like wildfire.

"Kill the bastard." Hibari whispered, before tuning around to run for his Kawasaki.

"Where are you going?" Mr. Sasaki enquired.

"Kill the bastard." Hibari repeated. "I'll rescue Rumiko." As he turned around, he heard the thunderous noise of many motorbikes. From the darkness appeared Reborn, Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei and Chrome, each on their own bikes except Chrome who was sharing with the stupid cow, Lambo.

"Ciaossu Hibari."

"What are all you doing here?" Eyeing Reborn, who was on HIS silver Kawasaki.

"The Chiaroscuro Family is like the Vongola's younger sibling, we both started as vigilante groups and our roots are deep. Like how Rumiko would fight for Kaito, Vongola will fight for the Chiaroscuro." As Hibari took a hold of his bike, Reborn jumped onto Tsuna's.

"Please be successful." The Chiaroscuro Boss spoke directly to the Vongola Boss.

"As if we were to die." A very determined Tsuna replied.

Rumiko came round about 20 minutes later with a murderous headache. It wasn't as bad as the one Hibari had given her, but it was very bad non-the-less. Cold black leather cushioned her face; she was sprawled across the backseat of a car. The car was being driven by two people. They were driving very, very fast. Those primitive thoughts were followed by more serious ones. Who where the two men driving? Why was she in a car? Why was she SLEEPING in the back of a car?

"You've been kidnapped and held hostage by us." One of the men turned to her. His voice was quiet and silky, but audible. It was matched by a fair skinned face with rather handsome featured along with a tuft of black hair. Sweeping her fringe out of the way, Rumiko sat up. The car was not heated and on a spring night, it felt very cold, especially since she was wearing only a dress.

"kidnapped? Hostage? What?" The petite girl enquired in a rather innocent and curious tone.

"You are the Chiaroscuro Boss' daughter are you not?" Oh, it made so much sense now. But Rumiko felt no fear. The man who had spoken seemed quite nice for a supposed kidnapper. She looked around and her face gave an expression of amazement and disgust.

"For kidnappers, you sure are idiotic. Who buys a BLACK Ferrari? And this one is also an F40! ARE YOU INSANE?! NOBODY PAINTS A FERRARI BLACK! It's against the laws of nature!"

"For a girl, you sure know your cars. But you, are also an idiot."

"What, why?"

"Because A: You lack the sense to know that the car is black because it's for stealth reasons and B: You're going to be sold into the sex industry and your being quite happy about it." The man's voice remained perfectly normal and nice sounding while he delivered the news to Rumiko. If it was a normal person, she would have laughed, but something about this guy made her think otherwise. Creepy.

"Also, we're not kidnappers, we're assassins." The man almost said this with a smile. Definitely creepy. For a while nobody spoke, so Rumiko resorted to cuddling up in a corner of the car. Contemplating her fate, it seemed to surreal, but the painful reality hung over her like heavy storm clouds.

A freezing wind from the north swept through the port where humongous black silhouettes of barges, ocean liners and cargo ships lined the dark navy sky. It was a clear night, but only a few stars were in sight. The jetties where lit by floodlights in all direction. For this time of night, it sure was busy. It was like an alternate universe where the cities where harbours, the skyscrapers where ships, the dock workers were business men, rushing around and the forklifts like cars. Rumiko stood in front of this giant mess and looked quite small and insignificant, she felt small and insignificant, and she also felt doomed. Lead by the two men in suits, she walked down a concrete jetty. At the end was a cargo ship with a name written in a curly language. A group of guys clustered around the trio, some of them wolf whisteled. One of them made a very explicit comment.

*woosh*

A knife flew through the air and the worker fell gurgling at his mates' feet. A few seconds later the gurgling stopped and he layed motionless on the ground.

*silence*

"T-That...wasn't necessary..." Rumiko stuttered, she wasn't quite sure how she was feeling with a dead body lying in front of her.

"Of course it wasn't! But that's what makes killing fun^^!" The suited man answered her in a disgustingly cheery voice.

"If you two don't get a move on, you'll share a similar fate." The other suited man had a much lower voice, but then it still only matched the sinister tone the other man spoke in. Rumiko couldn't really tell the two identical men apart except for when they spoke.

"Maa, Onii-San that was unnecessary! Kyoya-Sama said not to do anything reckless." The cheerful one spoke

"Baka, I was bored."

"Wait! Hibari is involved with this?!" Rumiko bursted at the mention of that name.

"How is a skylark involved with all this?"

"Baka, its Mr. Kyoya. The older one."

"What?" Her dad's assistant?

"Yeh! Mr. Kyoya is a double agent working for the Yakuza^^ he set up this plan so your dad couldn't execute his plan to sabotage the Yakuza^^"

"We're not involved with the Yakuza, just to make that point clear."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because you're cute!"

"It's our way of messing with you."

"Is everyone involved with the mafia this retarded?"

"We're not mafia; we're just assassins you hire. We're a small business, not a big company^^!"

Hibari was at least double the legal speed limit (about 100 kilometres per hr)) and was a few hundred meters in front of the herbivores, they were only just managing to keep up with his demonic way of riding. The floodlights of the docks soon appeared in front.

"Hibari, the highway curves away from the docks, we'll have to make a jump for it at the turn or we'll never make it in time!" Tsuna's voice crackled though a microphone installed into his helmet, WITHOUT his permission.

"After we get Rumiko, I'll bit you to death."

"EEHH?! GOMENASAI HIBARI-SAN!"

"BAKA DON'T THREATEN JUUDAIME!"

"Maa, Maa Gokudera-Kun."

"Lambo wants grape candy!"

"We'll rescue her to the EXTREME!"

"Dame-Tsuna, the jump's right ahead."

"EH! But I can't!"

"Use your flame." The high pitched voice of the acrobaleno peeped though.

"Shut up herbivores." And with that, Hibari decided to triple the speed limit and shot down towards the jetties, purple flames throttled out of the exhaust. Five other coloured flames followed in pursuit. From his position, Hibari could see a crowd, he had an eye for these things, a lilac dress and two suits stood out in the crowd of orange jackets. Damn that girl, she wasn't even trying to fight, Hibari thought as he saw the lilac move between the suits. They were heading towards a cargo ship. By now most of the dock had it's attention of the six almost-a-rainbow bikes speeding towards them. 100 meters left between him and the girl, 75, 50, 25! Skidding towards the trio, Hibari jumped from his bike, tonfas out. Without a pause after landing, he swiftly ran at one of the suited men and engaged in a one on one battle consisting of a demonically fast cycle of knifes being thrown and deflected. The knives were made of Japanese titanium with a cherry wood hilt; they were perfectly balanced as well. This thought meant nothing to Hibari as on of them managed to pass his defence and skimmed past his left arm. They were insanely sharp too, he realised as the blade was able to cut through his white shit and cause a cut even with the slightest touch. That blonde wearing a tiara he had fought in Namimori could have been put to shame by this guy's skills.

"Hey^^ Your not bad for a kid!" Some insanely happy voice came from the suited man he was fighting.

"So what if I am?"

"Nee~ don't be so grumpy^^ Your going to die, enjoy your last moments^^!"

"Wao, I'm so scared." GLARE!

"Maa! What's with the scary expression^^ Do you really think you have a chance?^^"

"Too late, I've won." The boy's voice appeared behind him. Looking down at his torn suit, blood gushed out onto the concrete ground, his blood. Heh, what a creepy kid^^. That was his last thought before disappearing into unconsciousness, moments later his life disappeared too. Hibari stood deathly still on the other side of the dead body. The baby had underestimated him.

Half a dozen sticks of ignited dynamite flew over his head and exploded where the other suited man and Rumiko had just been standing.

"Gokudera-Kun! You could have hit Rumiko!"

"Gomen Juudaime, but please trust in my skills!" As the smoke disappeared, Hibari realised that Rumiko had too along with her captor. A clash of a barrel falling over, followed by a high girlish scream.

"It's no use fighting, you'll just die." Once again, Hibari saw the sight of the petite little girl with a knife to her throat. How useless. Suddenly vines twirled around the suited man and began to choke him, illusions. But with a moment later, the man appeared with Rumiko a few meters away.

"Stupid little child, your illusions won't work." This man was exactly like the one Hibari had just killed, but with a lower voice.

"Hand the girl over." Hibari's cool voice ordered.

"In your dreams."

"Shigure Soen, 1st form, Shajiku No Ame! (Axle Rain)"

"Double Bombs!"

Yamamoto stopped mid attack to deflect the six knives heading towards him, one for each arm, leg, torso and forehead. Another 16 blades flew up towards the dynamite and severed off their heads.

*Evil chuckle*

"Why am I wasting my time fighting with children?" As he said this, half a dozen men looking like exact replicas of the one standing before them appeared from the cargo ship. Everyone except Hibari tensed.

"I really dislike crowding, Kamikurosu." That guy =.=|l|, Rumiko was able to find herself thinking as the knife under her throat disappeared. The reason for that was Hibari decided to engage one on one with her captor. Tsuna, she realised also had flames coming from him, and for once, he looked like he knew what he was doing, and was determined to complete that task. Seeing no-good Tsuna in that state, it somewhat gave her the will to fight as well. Mustering up all her strength she tugged herself down furiously, enabling herself to be head level with the arm that constricted her. With gasp of breath, she opened her mouth and bit the arm like a rabid animal, the initial bite didn't seem to work so she clenched down harder and harder, finally there was a weak lapse in strength and she was able to pull her whole self out of his confinement. Free at last she stumbled a few steps.

"Oh no you don't." The low voice sounded from behind her, she turned around to face him. White hot pain rippled from her stomach, grasping her stomach, she fell onto the floor. A pool of blood began forming in front of her, and it was spreading at quite a rapid pace, she layed there panting, oh God how it hurt.

Ok, next chapter coming within a weeks time^^(if I don't die of homework or the virus that's been going around recently)

READ AND REVIEW!!!

(=.=|l| so many tests and assignments due and coming up =.=|l| too much work for a 14 yr old =.=|l| not enough time to read manga )

Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh Yeh sorry Hibari's birthday decided to take wayyyyyy too long, but im getting so sidetracked by his b-day, im finding it hard to get back to my plot. Oh well...

THANK YOU SOO MUCH GUYS FOR YOUR FEW BUT AWESOME REVIEWS!!! Fave and subs mean quite abit to me, but when people decide to comment on my story, it makes me feel really loved^^ (oOo gwd....i sound retarded....but what I say is still true) so THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH for the reviews^^

I never edit more than once because I'm a lazy ass. Sorry for my inability to pull myself together enough to be bothered to edit much. Gomenasai to the grammar Nazis and spelling bees out there for my mistakes and retardism

BUT I hope enjoyed this chapter, I wasn't actually sure about what I was writing...it just came out like a massive vomit of words...^^

Keep reading!

Love author.

(Since I haven't said a random food in a while: lemon sorbet and strawberry ice cream :3)


End file.
